Lois' Prediction
by writer writing
Summary: "You're going to major in agriculture, probably minor in law enforcement. It's only a matter of time before you join the bowling league, take over the family farm, and then you and Lana can bring little Clark Jr. into the world." Lois' prediction comes true one day and only she seems to remember the way things are supposed to be. Now if she can only convince Clark.
1. Chapter 1

"You're going to go to community college, major in agriculture, probably minor in law enforcement. And then you and Lana are going to have a nice little church wedding. It's only a matter of time before you join the bowling league, take over the family farm, and then, well, you and Lana can bring little Clark Jr. into the world."

Lois started awake. It was strange that those words said such a long time ago should come to mind now all these years later. She shivered and wrapped herself in one of the blankets on the bed. It was a crisp morning, the sun barely up, and Clark had left the window open.

She smiled and shook her head as she went over to shut it. Some wives argued with their husbands over leaving the toilet seat up. She had to deal with him leaving the window up.

He didn't arrive before she left for work. He didn't turn up at work either, and she had to make a flimsy excuse to Perry. By the time she got home, she was worried. She hadn't seen anything news-wise that warranted him being gone so long.

Thinking perhaps it was something intergalactic, she called The Watchtower. Green Lantern sat at the phone currently. "Have you heard from my husband?"

"Not today. Is something wrong?" With a touch of the alarm, he could alert the whole Justice League. It was an extremely comforting thought.

"Not yet, but I'll let you know. You will call me if you hear anything?"

"Of course."

Forcing herself to take a deep breath, she called Martha next. She didn't want to alarm her unnecessarily but maybe she had heard something. "Hi, Mrs. Kent?"

"Yes?" A pause because she didn't recognize her right away.

"This is Lois."

"Lois, I haven't heard from you in such a long time," she said, warmth entering her voice immediately. "How are you?"

If you counted Sunday as a long time though she loved the woman too dearly to insinuate such. Who knew though? Living alone on the farm, maybe two days felt like an eternity. She knew she would feel that way if she were stuck on a farm. "Have you heard from Clark?"

"Of course. He's still right here, but I think-"

Lois hung up. She knew it was rude, and she would apologize to Mrs. Kent later, but she was so angry with Clark. How dare he take off for an entire day and not tell her?

They hadn't been married long, but she was pretty sure a husband was supposed to tell his wife where he went if he was going to be gone for so long, especially when said husband put his life on the line on a nearly daily basis. Maybe she'd been too lax on that point because she generally didn't require explanations when emergencies arose, but there was a difference between being gone a few minutes or even hours versus an entire day.

She didn't know if he was annoyed with her and he'd gone to seek advice from his mother, though she couldn't remember any serious fights in recent memory, but whatever the case, he was going to get it when she got there.

That's why she wasn't watching her speed when she got into Smallville. She was too busy fuming at Clark for pulling the stunt that he had. She groaned when she saw the flashing red and blue lights.

She pulled over to the side. There was corn as far as the eye could see. What did she have a chance of hitting? Never mind all the things she had hit while in Smallville from a naked man to a dog.

She wondered if the cop who pulled her over was married. If so, he or she was bound to let her off with just a warning when she explained her situation.

She watched as the officer got out of the police car. His hat shadowed his face, and Smallville wasn't exactly known for their street lighting. She could see he was nicely built even in the jacket he wore and the little light. There was something oddly familiar in the way he walked up.

Still, she got the shock of her life when she rolled down her window and got a good look at the sheriff's face. "Clark?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Lois?" He looked possibly more confused than she felt.

She shielded her eyes. "I swear, Clark, if you don't get that flashlight out of my eyes, I'm going to-"

"Sorry," he said a little sheepishly, pointing it downward. "I'm just surprised to see you is all."

"Surprised? You're surprised? This is a good joke, I'll admit. Where did you get the car and uniform?" That badge pinned to his jacket looked so real. "No, wait, let me guess. It was Mike, wasn't it? I cleaned him out Friday, and this is his little payback. Is he hiding in the car?" She peered over her shoulder, but of course, it was too dark to see.

He didn't miss a beat. "Are you drunk?"

He was serious. Drop-dead, heart-attack serious. "No, I'm not drunk, but I'm starting to wish I was." Things couldn't possibly make less sense if she were. "One of us has lost their mind, and it isn't me."

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to step out of the car."

She still didn't know what his game was, but she flung the car door open and put her palms against the side and spread her legs. "Is this some kind of fantasy of yours to give me a pat down? Go ahead. I'll play along."

"Uh, no. I need you to perform a sobriety test for me."

She turned around and chuckled, albeit a little nervously. "I know. This is one of those hidden camera TV shows. You're hoping to get a funny reaction out of me."

He held the flashlight aloft to highlight his pointer finger. "I need you to follow my finger."

She sighed, but she did as he asked.

"I need you to take nine steps walking heel-to-toe in a straight line before you turn around and walk back. Understand?"

"Are you kidding?" But the fact that the flashlight was now pointed at the ground said that he was not.

She complied with this test too if only to convince him that she was not drunk. Though she might wonder about him if she didn't know about his physiology.

"Okay, last test. I need you to lift your foot a few inches off the ground and hold it there until I tell you to put it down."

She assumed a flamingo pose while he counted out the seconds. After thirty of them, he said, "Well, you're clearly sober. I'm going to let you go with a warning this time. You're Chloe's cousin, and she's like family to me, so consider it a one-time favor."

"Like family?" Since when were your in-laws like family? And what was she? Chopped liver?

"I guess you're visiting her. I know Mom would really love to see you while you're here. She told me you called, but I didn't quite believe it. Well, have a nice night, and drive the speed limit."

Was this another bout of amnesia on his part? But if he had hurled to earth and lost part of his memory then what? He had knocked some poor, unsuspecting sheriff out and stripped him of his clothes and stolen his car? That didn't make much sense either.

She couldn't forget the time that Clark had traveled to a parallel universe and a different Clark had taken his place. Or was it her that had been sucked into a different world this time? The box had been destroyed, but who said there weren't other methods of switching? "Okay, thanks," she said very slowly, sticking up her left hand to wave. She slid her eyes over to look. Her wedding ring was still there. "I'm just going to drive along on my merry little way then."

She got in her car and waited. And waited. He wasn't going to pull off until she did. Did he think she was going to go on a joyride if he went first? She pulled onto the road and punched in the number for The Watchtower again.

She checked her rear view mirror. Even though it was legal to make calls while driving in Kansas, she wouldn't put it past Officer Kent to pull her over again and give her a lecture on distracted driving. Husband Clark had often enough.

Green Lantern knew it was her right away. "Did you find him?"

"I found him, but he's not himself at all. Clark didn't even seem to recognize me. As his wife, I mean."

"Who's Clark?"

"Not you too."

"I'm going to call Oliver. If you think you're married to another man, he's going to want to know."


	3. Chapter 3

Married to Oliver Queen? She wasn't sipping that Kool-Aid even if everyone else seemed to be. She recognized that she was the one in disharmony for some reason, and everyone would view her as the crazy one. So much for the Justice League's help. "No, no. I was just checking that you were who you really said you were. You can't be too careful over the phone."

"I guess that makes sense," he said, a little stiltedly.

"I just wanted to tell you everything's fine. No reason for anyone going and getting their tights in a knot. If Oliver should ask, I'm staying with my cousin in Smallville for awhile."

"Oh, okay. You sure everything's okay with you two?"

"What? You're a marriage counselor now? Everything is dandy."

"Okay then. Bye."

"Bye." She sighed with relief when she hung up. He'd bought it, or at least he'd seemed to.

What she wanted was a tall, frosty glass of beer but given that she'd already had a DUI test once tonight and it wouldn't be helpful for forming any clear plans, she opted for coffee instead.

A teenager behind the register took her order. "An espresso."

"Would you like a muffin with that?"

"No. You know what? Better make it a double-shot espresso."

"Coming up."

As she filled her order, she looked around. The Talon looked exactly the same right down to the decor. After taking a sip of the steaming beverage she was handed, she realized the coffee tasted the same as well. Every other place in the world could measure their progress in miles, Smallville measured its progress in centimeters. Even the weird happenings were the same. If she discovered a meteor was somehow behind this, she wouldn't be that surprised.

She thought back to yesterday evening once she was seated. Nothing had seemed out of the ordinary. She hadn't touched anything she hadn't touched a hundred times before. As she sat there trying to remember something useful, Clark walked into the coffee shop.

He didn't notice her sitting in the back corner. She watched him order a regular cup of joe. He looked good in a uniform. Great actually. He filled out the drab brown clothing in a way that wasn't drab at all.

When he turned around, he saw her and walked over to her table. "Mind if I join you?"

She gestured toward the chair across from hers.

"I hope you're not mad over what happened," he began.

"Smallville, I could never be mad at you. At least, not for very long," she amended.

He looked pleased at her calling him by the familiar nickname. At least, he still felt something for her. "You have to admit though you were acting a little off. Is everything okay with you?"

"Yes. I mean no. I mean-I don't know what I mean." Inspiration flashed. "What would you do if one day you woke up and realized everything wasn't how it should be. And your own husband, or wife rather, didn't even know you."

"I think everyone feels that way sometimes, but love doesn't vanish. It's there buried in all the confusion and realities of everyday life. You just have to realize you made a commitment to always be there for the other person, and you push through until it's better."

He was right. He still loved her, and she'd help him remember it and then he could help her figure out what was wrong. "Thank you. That helps. Can you answer a silly question for me?"

He smiled at her. "If I can."

"When's the last time we saw each other or talked?"

He blew a sigh as he thought. "I guess not since the meteor shower right after graduation."

"When I left to help the General find Lucy. That's interesting." It always came back to the meteors.

"Well, I got to get back. Still on duty, you know, but it was nice seeing you. Again. We should catch up too while you're here. And I hope everything works out with you and Oliver Queen."

"I thought we hadn't talked in years. How did you know who I'm married to?"

"Papers. I don't know him personally, but I've brushed into him a time or two. Seems like an okay guy. Is he good to you because if he isn't-"

"Whoa there, Sheriff," she said, holding up a hand. "No need for a shootout. Everything's okay with Oliver. He's a fine husband." For Chloe anyway. "So if I came by the Kent farm in the morning..."

"Sure. I have the day off tomorrow. I'll tell Mom to expect you for breakfast." With a wave, he was out the door.

Maybe by then she'd have thought of a way to make him realize he was living a lie. Or she was. It was all still so confusing. She had so many questions for him. Why of all things was he a police officer? Why was he still in Smallville? And many more. Maybe if she found the answers to those questions, things might start making sense.

In the meantime, she had to see if she could find out where her cousin was living, so she could crash with her for the night. Her phone rang, and she checked the ID. _Oliver Queen_. Maybe she could get Chloe to take her husband back while she was at it. He was bound to make things more complicated.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you okay?" Oliver said when Lois answered.

"That's a loaded question," she said, trying for levity but the misery came shining through even to her own ears.

"Was it something I did? I came home, and there was no you, no note, and the front desk at the Planet said you'd left hours ago."

"Yeah, I did. I'm in Smallville actually."

"Smallville?"

"Yeah, I have a cousin who lives here. I haven't seen her in years, so here I am."

He chuckled. "You are the most impulsive woman I've ever met. Are you sure it's nothing I did or didn't do?"

"Not at all. Believe me, this has nothing to do with you. I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Sure. Love you."

"Yeah. Bye."

Would he notice she hadn't said love you back? She hoped not. She prayed she had this figured out before Oliver even became an issue.

If there was one person who would believe her and help her, it was Chloe. On a whim, she looked up her address. Even her phone believed the lie because it came up as her childhood home as if she'd never left Smallville.

Chloe answered the door when she got there, but she didn't look thrilled to see her. "What do you want?"

"To see you. To talk to you. Do I have to have a reason?"

"You haven't talked to me in years. Now you're suddenly at my doorstep. Of course you want something. Though it couldn't be money because you have plenty of that, and as you can see, I have little."

The house did look more dilapidated than she remembered. "No, it's not money, and I'm sorry I haven't done better at keeping in touch."

"I get it. Too busy living the lifestyle of the rich and famous, getting awards for your investigative skills and writing."

She was jealous, and why wouldn't she be? She'd wanted the career she was living as a teen, and she had her husband for all intents and purposes. "It's not like that. Would you believe that this isn't reality or at least it's not my reality."

"No, don't do that. You're humoring me, at least I'd like to think you are. It would be cruel to think you're making fun of me. I don't do the Wall of Weird anymore."

She took a deep breath. She would have to try and mend her relationship with her cousin before she tried to get help from her. "Well, maybe I could just crash on your couch for awhile until I get things sorted?"

"Oh, I get it. You're having relationship troubles," she said a little smugly in Lois' opinion. The root of bitterness must have ran deep. "Why not?"

Lois followed her in where she was promptly thrown a sheet and pillow before she slammed the bedroom door shut.

"Good night to you too then," Lois said to an empty room.

sss

Lois snuck out that morning for two reasons. One, she didn't think Chloe would appreciate being woken, and two, she didn't feel she could stomach more of Chloe's resentment. Not on an empty stomach anyway.

Mrs. Kent opened the door and hugged her tight. At least someone was glad to see her in this topsy-turvy world. "I'm so happy you came."

She led her in, and in true Kent fashion, breakfast was ready at the usual hour with a decadently laid-table.

"It smells heavenly," Lois offered as she gazed at the eggs, bacon, hashbrown casserole, and freshly baked cinnamon rolls.

Clark was already at the table in his plaid pajamas. "I bet it tastes as good as you remember too. No one can beat Mom when it comes to cooking."

Martha smiled as she set down a pitcher of orange juice. "It's nice to be appreciated. Take a seat, honey. Start filling up a plate."

Lois did though she kept looking at Clark, who was filling his own plate. Finally, she could no longer restrain herself from asking, "Don't you wear glasses?"

The activity paused until he chuckled. "I know you remember me as a dork, but when did I ever wear glasses?"

It had been her suggestion for him to wear them. Was he still operating in a Blur-like fashion then in this alternate world? "Oh, um, so you do police work then?"

"Hmm-hmm. It supplements the family income during the lean years. You know how it is. Or maybe you don't being from the city."

"He's good at it. Both farming and police work." She turned her attention to Lois. "No need to ask what you've been up to. We subscribe to the Planet. We are so proud of you around here."

"Thank you." Her mouth felt dry, so she picked up her glass. How long could she keep up this pretense? Not long because Lana Lang came into the room, and she choked on the orange juice.

Clark rushed over and patted her back graciously, but she couldn't take her eyes off Lana, or more to the point, her middle. She looked to be in the very late stages of pregnancy.


	5. Chapter 5

"Lana Lang, how nice to see you," Lois said, lying through her teeth. "Are you visiting as well?"

Any hope she held that the baby was not Clark's were quickly dashed as Lana smiled. "I live here. I go by Lana Kent these days. Honey, would you pull out a chair for me?"

He went to her side like a trained puppy and moved it out. She sat down as if it were a great accomplishment. She didn't doubt the last trimester was hard, and it might have been jealousy talking, but she felt Lana was milking the dramas of being pregnant for all it was worth, petite though she was.

It did cinch one thing in her mind. He couldn't be her Clark. She'd seen him just last night. Lana was nearly nine months along, and there was the whole how had he gotten a Smallville police car. It didn't do much for the invisible knife sticking out her chest, but it helped a little.

It was hard to accept that he would have gotten with Lana in any world, but what made it even worse was that she and her Clark had been trying to have a baby after being reassured by Dr. Emil that it would be safe. The baby wouldn't gain strength until he was exposed directly to yellow sunlight.

Theoretically, they had known they should be able to conceive. The fact that he was biologically compatible and genetically similar had been why Jor-El had sent him here, but no one from Krypton had ever conceived a child with someone from Earth. Until now that is. She didn't know whether to be ecstatic that it was possible or heartbroken that it should have been her that was pregnant.

Martha said grace, and they sat down to eat as if this wasn't an awkward, tense breakfast.

Trying to make niceties, though she should be trying to figure out how to get back to her world, Lois asked, "How long have you two been married?

"Six years. We were married right here in Smallville in Clark's home church." Though Lana looked at him with a lovey-dovey look, she was happy to notice Clark didn't even return Lana's gaze.

"How sweet," Lois said, trying not to throw-up her eggs. They'd had their wedding in a cathedral because they'd had so many friends from Clark being a part of the Justice League that a small church wouldn't have held them all. It had been a beautiful church though and an even more beautiful ceremony.

There was more uncomfortable silence. Lois hated herself for asking, but she just couldn't stand uncomfortable silences. "What are you thinking of naming the baby?"

"Clark Jr.," Lana said without hesitation.

For the second time that morning, she choked on and spewed her orange juice.

Clark was up out of his seat again, patting her back while Lana giving her the evil eye for stealing his attention.

"I hope I didn't leave any seeds in there," Mrs. Kent said with a frown.

"No, no," Lois said, catching her breath. "The orange juice is fine. I guess I'm just struggling with swallowing." It was finally starting to make sense to her when Lana had said Clark Jr. It was her prediction come to life . Did saying something like she had create another world? Somehow, she strongly doubted it though she couldn't be sure.

"In fact," Lois said, standing up, "I think I'm going to go. I have other things to see to."

"Don't go," Martha said at the same time Lana said, "It was nice seeing you again."

Mrs. Kent meant it. Lana didn't. Clark simply stared at her as if he were trying to remember something.

"I really must," Lois said.

"I'll walk you to your car," he said. He beat her to the front door so fast, she'd swear he'd used his super speed to keep her from protesting though she wouldn't have.

With typical small-town manners, he walked her all the way to her car door.

"This is going to sound strange," she said, "But look at me. Really look at me."

He did, and she knew he was her Clark. She couldn't say how other than souls were better indicators of the personhood than the body, and somehow she could see his soul in his eyes, in his looks. because she knew and loved him so well. It's how she'd known he wasn't Clark Luthor when he'd come back from that world.

And she was back to square one, but at least she knew the answers were somewhere in this world.


	6. Chapter 6

Lois had to call Perry to let him know she wasn't coming in. "I need the day off."

"I knew you were having a nervous breakdown."

Not the response she expected. "What?"

"Yesterday when you said something or other about Clark having to go take care of his mom at the last minute. I thought who in the world is Clark, but then you dashed off, and I thought it must be some friend of yours though why you thought I'd care, I don't know. Either that, or the stress was getting to you. But now that you're asking off, I know you are having a breakdown."

"Are you saying I don't have the time to take off?"

"You have enough unused vacation, sick leave and the like to take a year off."

She wasn't that much of a workaholic though in this new reality without Clark, she could easily see herself becoming one. "So we're good then? Because I might need more than a day."

"Take as much time as you need. Just call me when you're ready to come back."

Well, that was convenient, she thought as she hung up. How could every part of her reality change? She was beginning to doubt her sanity, which would have been an explanation, but not the explanation she wanted.

Looking through her purse for clues, for anything, she found a credit card she didn't recognize. She called the bank to see what the credit line was before she used it on a brunch and had it snipped. She was starving, having not eaten much at the Kents, and found out she had a ten billion dollar credit line.

One thing about being Lois Lane Queen, she didn't have to worry about expenses. So she treated herself to a morning at the spa where she ate lobster benedict and drank juice she wouldn't get choked on. If there'd ever been a day when she'd earned it, it was today, and it might help her think more clearly.

"Feeling relaxed, Mrs. Queen?" a girl asked after a massage and mud treatment.

She was until she'd been called Mrs. Queen. She'd wasted enough time though. "Sort of. I have a feeling I'll be back."

Thinking she'd try talking to Chloe again to gather whether there'd been any more recent meteor showers or just a new freak of the week, she came upon an accident. She was a bit of a rubbernecker. She wouldn't have been good at her job if she wasn't prone to curiosity, and she saw Clark.

Off duty, he was wearing only a black t-shirt and pants, but his badge, gun, and handcuffs were hanging from his belt, and he was looking all heroic with his hands on his hips and making her feel a little hot and bothered. She'd never considered the boys in blue as particularly sexy before unless you counted Superman, but none of them had ever been Clark before.

He looked deep in thought and concerned about the people in the accident. Even when he had the day off he had to help. That's why she loved him so.

Impulsively, she pulled off to the side of the road and joined him.

He didn't seem annoyed that she was interrupting official police business like a lot of other cops she knew. In fact, he smiled. "You always did seem to be able to appear at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"It's a gift. And that could be said of everyone in Smallville. The town is a magnet for trouble." She wondered if it wasn't at the heart of her troubles now.

"Can't argue with that. This, however, is just a standard accident. A young kid, who just got his license, took a curve too fast and flipped his car. Nothing to report here."

"Is he okay?" she asked, looking toward the ambulance.

"You're really interested, aren't you? Even though you don't know him, and it's not big news."

She looked at him in surprise. "Aren't you?"

"No. I mean yes, but I do know him, and not everyone-you know what? Forget I said anything."

But she got it because she knew him so well even a him who was experiencing another past and current reality. Lana didn't want him to bring his work home. If she wasn't invested personally, she didn't want to hear anything about it, considering it too gruesome or sad or whatever, and it was hard when you couldn't share everything with the one you loved or thought you loved. "So is he?"

He looked back at the ambulance. "I think so. Cracked some ribs and crushed his knee cap but everything else seems fine." Realizing he'd been a little too free with that assessment because he thought she didn't know about his x-ray vision, he added, "At least, that's what I think."

She didn't want to get back in her car. She wanted him to hold her and tell her he remembered everything, but of course, he didn't. "Nice equipment by the way," she said gesturing toward his waist.

Watching him blush made her think of their teen years, and she chuckled. "I mean your Glock 19."

"Just a standard issue," he said with a shrug.

She wondered how often he actually used it. Probably never. He didn't need to. She took a step forward because there was so much space between them, and she watched his eyebrows raise. She didn't want to seem like a tramp trying to steal him from his pregnant wife though it's not like she had exactly jumped him. so she didn't move any closer. "Well, uh, I suppose I should go visit with Chloe now. That is why I'm here."

He seemed relieved. Not how she wanted things at all. "Yeah, well, maybe we'll see each other again before you leave."

"Maybe," she said, trying not to sound totally dejected. Bringing his love for her to the surface was not going to be as easy as she thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Lois drove straight to Chloe's. This time she wasn't leaving until she convinced her of the truth. What was Chloe going to do though? Google what to do when you wake up in an alternate reality? But she just desperately needed another human being to believe her.

"The prodigal cousin returns," Chloe said dryly when she opened the door. "It's only the afternoon. Did you need somewhere to nap as well?"

"I came because I want to talk to you."

Seemingly against her better judgment, she motioned her forward and then followed Chloe to Uncle Gabe's old room, which had been converted to an office.

Her computer was on, the cursor blinking at the end of an half-written article, but what she noticed first was all the Inquirer articles with the name Chloe Sullivan attached to them pinned in various places.

Chloe followed her line of vision. "I work for the tabloids. Sometimes my stories are true but mostly they're not. Go ahead and laugh."

"Why would I laugh? I worked for the Inquisitor myself once upon a time."

"Your husband got you your job. You had things handed to you on a silver platter. You didn't even have to go to college."

"Okay, that part about college is a little true but only because I proved I knew how to investigate and write. I worked hard to get where I am."

"Yeah, right. So is that what you wanted to talk about, rubbing your life in my face?"

"No. I need you to believe that I came back. That you're as much a sister to me as Lucy. That this isn't the way things are supposed to be. They aren't this way."

"Oh yeah, how they are supposed to be?" she said, folding her arms.

It wasn't a sign that she was about to crack, but at least she was listening. Maybe hearing it would jog something. "It's you who is married to Oliver Queen. I'm married to Clark Kent. He and I work together as partners at the Daily Planet. You use your skills for research and knowledge of the fantastical to help a team of superheroes of which Clark is one."

She was quiet for so long, Lois almost thought she believed her until she said, "You think you can have the life I wanted as a teenager so completely and make fun of me."

"No, that's not it. How would I know Clark has powers: super strength, heat vision-"

"I don't know how, but I know you want Clark, and you're trying to get me to help you. Well, I won't. In fact, I intend to warn him against you. Now get out of my house, and don't come back."

It was useless. The scales of deception were on her eyes as much as they were everyone else's. She would have to find a way to remove them alone.

She walked around for awhile, hoping that would help her think. Occasionally a man or woman near her own age would seem to recognize her and wave, and she waved back. She hadn't gone to Smallville High that long, but she'd made a pretty distinct impression apparently.

Evening fell, and she had formulated not one idea. It was like she was in a nightmare. She pinched herself just in case. It definitely hurt unless she was pinching herself in her sleep.

And speaking of sleep, she supposed she could go anywhere she wanted, since she might as well say her credit was limitless, but she didn't relish the idea of a lonely hotel room, however upscale. What she wanted was to see Clark again.

Inspiration struck. He might be bowling. It was a Saturday night, and him joining a bowling league had been part of her prediction.

She looked for him as soon as she stepped through the doors. She definitely wouldn't hear him over all the noisy clashing of the pins as the heavy balls took them down.

Aha! He was turned around, but she'd recognize that backside anywhere.

Once again when he saw her, he didn't look unhappy to see her. That had to be good. He even walked up to her on his own.

"Make a wisecrack," he said. "I know you want to."

"No, your options for entertainment are kind of limited here. Why wouldn't you bowl? Besides, then I'd have to make fun of myself for being here, but I figured I might as well see what Smallvillian night life is like."

"I thought you'd think it was amusing that I'm on a bowling league just like you predicted."

She looked at the other cops, all of whom were watching them, but then she thought about what he said more deeply. "You remember that?"

"I remember everything you ever said. Or well, most of it anyway."

How did he do that? As long as they had known each other, he could still make her fall in love with him all over again.

He cleared his throat. He obviously thought he had revealed too much. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"Are you asking me as a friend or a officer?" she asked though she said it with a grin.

"As a friend," he said with a chuckle.

"Then one beer it is."

"Just one?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"You still don't believe I wasn't drunk, do you?" she asked playfully punching his shoulder as much as an excuse to touch him and assure he was real as anything else.

He shook his head no though he was clearly just teasing and walked over to the snack bar to get her beer.

He came back with an ice-cold bottle, and she took a sip and laughed when he realized he'd cheekily given her a root beer. "You're a real comedian."

"Why don't you join us? We can add you in. It's off-season for us. We're just practicing."

She looked back at the others, two men and a woman added their encouragement through nods.

"Sounds fun, but I must warn you, it's my first time bowling."

"No problem. You just roll a ball down the lane and knock the pins over," he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Gee, thanks."

"This is Paul, Cornelius, and Kate."

She shook their hands and said hellos while Clark added her name and got her a pair of shoes just her size, proving he really did remember everything about her. He picked her out a swirly, blue-colored ball, which was good because she had no idea what poundage she was supposed to get.

"Keep moving as you walk up," he advised. "You don't want to stop until you get the line and by then you're throwing the ball."

She did as he said, but her throw wasn't centered and went straight to the gutter.

When she came back, he said, "Turn around, and I'll show you how to release."

He rested one hand on her waist as he manipulated her arm with the other to show her how to throw the ball along side her body. He seemed to do it longer than necessary, which he must have realized as he released her quickly. "Well, uh, you get the idea."

She took a seat by Kate and watched the others bowl. She watched Clark in particular. She was becoming a great fan of bowling, at least from this angle while he was wearing those dark jeans. He got a strike. Surprise, surprise. She wondered if he had to throw a game once in a while, so people wouldn't think he needed to become a professional bowler or get suspicious that there was more to Clark Kent than met the eye.

"You're lusting after him," said Kate.

"What? Where would you get an idea like that?" she asked, trying to sound as offended as her younger self would have been.

"Can't say I blame you. He's easy on the eyes and got a sweet personality to boot, but he's got the loyalty of a golden retriever. Heck, the man's even got a golden retriever."

"I know." She wondered ironically if Shelby remembered the way things were supposed to be. If so, he'd never tell.

His loyalty is what made her worry, but didn't his loyalty to her run deeper? Didn't that moment where he touched her spark something in him enough to make him let go?

Her turn came around again, and thanks to his tutoring, she got her first strike. In celebration, she threw her arms around him, and his arms went around her in return. They smiled at each other until they didn't, and it turned into an intense gaze. This time there was no mistaking that he felt the connection. "Um, nachos?"

She could tell by his tone he didn't want chips but privacy instead, so she followed him over to the snack bar.

"I-I think we shouldn't see each other anymore."

"What?"

"It's been great. It really has, and I'm glad you're reconnecting with Chloe because I think it really hurt her when you never came back, but as long as you're still in Smallville, it'd be best if we went out of our way not to see each other.

It hurt. She couldn't say it didn't. She knew why he was saying it; it was that same dogged loyalty that Kate had mentioned, misplaced though it was at the moment. It was even one of the many reasons she loved him, but the pain was still there.

"It's not that I don't like you," he said quickly, realizing the sting of his words. "It's that I like you too much, and I'm a married man, and you're a married woman."

Darn his Midwestern, Judeo-Christian values his parents had raised him with. Though she would have appreciated it in any other scenario. "I understand," she said, trying not to let the tears fall in front of him. "Just tell them I got called away to cover a story."

She quickly returned the ugly, red and blue bowling shoes and made it outside before the tears began to flow in earnest.

She truly was by herself in figuring this out. She shivered as she walked to her car. She had the strangest feeling she was being watched, and she didn't think it was Clark.


	8. Chapter 8

Lois used her, or rather her fake, credit card to check into the nearest hotel, which happened to be an opulent resort.

It was the softest bed she's ever slept in, the most luxurious cotton that had ever touched her skin, and a gorgeously designed room hit her eyes upon waking even more beautiful in the daylight than it had been in last night's artificial light, and yet, it was one of the most miserable nights she had ever passed in her life.

And all she could think despite being surrounded by all this lavishness was it was just another morning in hell.

She had no plan. No people left to try to get to believe her and no earthly idea how to get her life back. And she could only imagine how Lana must be taking advantage of it all, unwitting though she might be. That left her with nothing but anger welling up inside. Frustrated with the whole situation, her fist went through the wall.

It was a perfectly executed punch. Her first two big knuckles made contact like they should, but she had expected to hit through drywall, not break into a solid brick wall.

She could hear and feel the pop as her fist made contact. Not only did it hurt like the dickens, but it looked like it was swelling, and it was hard to move her hand. She was going to have to get it looked at. Hopefully, it would be an easy fix.

"Who builds a wall over brick?" she asked out loud to no one but herself.

A glimpse of herself in the mirror as she walked toward the door reminded her she hadn't changed her clothing for two days now. She didn't want to run all the way back to Metropolis or chance running into Oliver.

She'd noticed a gift shop downstairs, so she tried her luck there. The only piece of clothing they had was an "I love Kansas" t-shirt. Tacky for such a ritzy place, she thought, but it would have to do she supposed until she had time to run by an actual clothing store.

She registered in the emergency room. She didn't like the smug look the lady at the desk gave her as if she remembered her and had expected to see her back here sooner or later.

Lois took a seat, noticing with a small groan how crowded the room was, but that was Smallville service for you as slow as their driving though she admitted they did see more than their fair share of injuries.

An hour passed and no one had called her back. At least if she was going to be stuck here a million years, she could drink some coffee while she waited. Maybe it would lift her spirits though she knew such a miracle drink didn't exist.

As she made her way down the hall, trying to remember where they kept the dark brew that passed for coffee, she heard his voice coming from one of the rooms, and she stopped. Unable to resist her curiosity as much a part of her was screaming not to look, she peaked through the slightly open door.

Lana lay on the exam table with Clark sitting beside her in a chair. He was holding her hand as the sonographer showed them the screen.

There was a real-life baby on the monitor. It made this whole nightmare so much more real, especially the fact that Lana truly was pregnant.

This was killing her inside. She turned away with tears blurring her vision. Her heart hurt a lot more than her hand. She returned to the emergency room, coffee forgotten.

She didn't know how long she waited after that. Maybe another hour. She didn't even hear when they finally did call her. They had to repeat her name two or three times.

The doctor felt around her hand, asking her where it hurt. Then he called for an x-ray. More waiting around after the x-ray. Then he finally entered the tiny exam room with the results. He poked around entering data on his laptop until her patience snapped.

"Look, I'm tired, and my head hurts. My back hurts. Obviously my hand hurts. And I wouldn't normally tell a man this, but you are a doctor, even my breasts hurt. Could you get on with it, please?"

"Your knuckles are fractured, but I think you can get away without a cast. I'll just tape your pointer finger and middle finger up and then you can be on your way."

"Good. I haven't exactly been feeling hungry lately, but all of a sudden, I could really go for some fruit, so if you could hurry this along."

"Hmm," was all he said as he bound her first two fingers.

But he didn't move out of her way immediately, so she could hop off the table. "A woman in your condition needs to be more careful."

"What do you mean a woman in my condition?" She wasn't that old. If he was about to imply that she was, she might just break the knuckles of her other hand on his face. She was in that kind of a mood.

"A pregnant woman."


	9. Chapter 9

A number of emotions ran through her all in the span of a couple seconds: elation at the pregnancy, sadness that she couldn't tell Clark, then fear that it might somehow be Oliver's though it didn't make sense. But nothing about anything made sense anymore.

"You didn't know you were pregnant?"

"Does it sound like I knew?" Her mood going from bad to worse.

"I recommend you get an exam right away." He must have been used to grumpy patients or moody pregnant women or both because he didn't seem that affected by her temper. "In fact, I can you get an appointment right away probably if I call upstairs. I'm dating one of the obstetricians."

"How nice for you," she said dryly.

He made the call. "Good news," he said after he hung up. "They can take you right now if you go straight up."

"I suppose I might as well get it over with."

Despite wanting her to rush right up, she was left sitting in another stark white room.

"How are you?" The technician was entirely too chipper, her black ponytail bouncing as she moved.

"Just fine. I'd be even more fine if this was over with."

"It doesn't hurt a bit. I'm just going to rub this jelly over your stomach. It might be a little cold. Then we'll put this little transducer against it, and we'll get an image on the screen. It's as simple as that."

This was going to sound like she was a loose woman, but there was really no help for it. "How soon can I get a test done to tell me who the father is?"

"At nine weeks. You seem like you might still be under that or approaching that. Do you know the day you might have gotten pregnant?"

"No." There were any number of nights she might have conceived.

"Well, no worries. That's what the sonogram is for." The woman didn't register surprise to any of it, but she must have seen everything in her work though she bet if she told her the full set of circumstance she might manage to astonish her but then again if she'd been working in Smallville for any length of time, she'd probably seen her fair share of the paranormal as well.

It took about thirty minutes. Lois couldn't even look at the screen, and Miss Chipper thankfully didn't ask her to. She just wiped the gel off, still smiling. Everything looks good. You're due sometime in December. I think you can get that test you want in a couple weeks. Might as well get some blood work now while we're at it."

"Might as well."

She didn't even feel her stick the needle in as she drew the blood. She was too lost in thought.

The technician's voice brought her back. "Well, Dr. Spears will call with the full results. I'm just going to ask her to step in to answer any questions you might have about anything. She'll recommend or prescribe some prenatal vitamins to start you off with, and you can be on your way."

"Thank goodness for small mercies."

"You're not on any pain medication, are you? For your hand."

"Not yet."

"She'll let you know what's safe to take."

Lois got out of the hospital gown and back into her regular clothes and opened the door partway to let the doctor know she was ready for her.

While sat there who should happen to walk by but Martha Kent. She popped her head in.

"Lois, what happened to your hand?"

"I was practicing my karate on the wrong material," she said, looking a little sheepish. Despite her red hair, she bet Mrs. Kent had never had such temper tantrums.

But Martha was too shrewd to miss their location. "Are you-"

She could lie, but what was the point? She would assume it was Oliver's and maybe it was.

She nodded though she couldn't quite swallow the lump in her throat

"Congra-" she began, but she stopped when she saw her distress. "What's wrong?" She came all the way into the room and sat down on the chair by the table. She took her hand in such a motherly fashion that she could almost believe she did remember, but that was just her way. She remembered the motherless teen who blew into her life and under her care for a time and so treated her fondly, not the daughter-in-law.

"Have you ever woke up and discovered your reality isn't reality?"

"I guess so. Or at least moments where I ask myself how did I get here to this point in time and certainly times where I wish things had turned out differently."

She could almost believe that if she confessed everything Martha would believe her. On the other hand, what if she told Clark she was a loon and to stay away from her completely?

"How is Lana's pregnancy progressing?" Lois asked, wanting to shift the attention away from her.

"Uh, it's been good. It seems to agree with her. She's due any day now."

"Nothing unusual?"

A long moment passed as Martha studied her. It wasn't that weird a question was it? Women had complications all the time. She wouldn't know that she knew why it might be unusual.

"No. Everything's been fine and normal. Lois-"

She was saved by the doctor. Mrs. Kent excused herself, and Lois got samples of her vitamins and safe pain pills along with prescriptions to get more.

With a new renewed vigor that had nothing to do with the vitamins, she left the hospital feeling just a tiny bit lighter. Martha had realized there was something off though she might not know what. Why not Clark? There was still hope. She shopped for all the things she needed and went back to her hotel.

She dropped her bags when she detected movement in the room.

"I have a weapon," she declared loudly.

"What a coincidence. So do I. Except mine's a bow and arrow."


	10. Chapter 10

"Oliver," Lois said, not knowing whether to be relieved or not. She opened the drapes to let in the light.

"That's how you greet me after so many days apart?" He was teasing, but there did seem to be a little hurt in his expression.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I just looked at our credit card account about an hour ago and saw a payment went to the hospital in Smallville. Naturally I was concerned."

"Oh, right."

He picked up her hand, making her jumpy. "But now I can see why. Are you okay?"

No she was not okay. Nothing about any of this was okay. "I'm fine. My cousin's not talking to me, but I don't want to leave yet."

"Ah, that explains the hole in the wall over there. I'm sorry it's not going well. Anything I can do?

She perked up. If anyone could soft talk Chloe, it would be Oliver. "Maybe there is."

"You want to drown your sorrows in beer? I'm game for that."

She laughed. She'd almost forgotten what good chums they'd been before they'd gotten married and gotten busy with their careers, and their outings had usually ended in beer-drinking. Lots of it. They would have been terrible together. "Thanks, but I'm trying to cut back."

"Since when?"

"Since now. Quit clowning around and follow me."

He saluted. "Yes, ma'am."

She rolled her eyes. She probably did sound like the General just then, but she was in no mood to be saluted.

sss

"When's the last time you saw Lois?" Martha asked casually as she scrubbed a particularly stubborn pot.

Clark had just sat down at the table with a ham sandwich and had it halfway to his mouth before her odd question stopped him cold. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing, I suppose. I just remember how close you two used to be. I was just wondering if you kept in touch over the years."

"You mean Lois Lane, right? We used to fight like cats and dogs."

She chuckled. "Come on now. You're not teenagers anymore. You two were attracted to each other."

"Maybe a little or a lot, but nothing ever came of it."

"Do you wish it did?" she said, turning around to look at him.

He concentrated his focus on her yellow Brillo pad. Anything to keep from looking at her. Almost robotically, he said, "I'm happy with the way things turned out."

"You never were a very good liar."

He set his ham sandwich down because he could see he wasn't going to be eating it anytime soon. "What does it matter whether I'm happy? Things are the way they are. I can't go back and change the past."

"No, but you can change the way they are now. You can change the future."

"Are you suggesting I leave my pregnant wife to go find out what might have been with an old high school crush?"

"No, of course not, but your answer confirms what I thought that you still have feelings for Lois."

Clark was so glad Lana was not in the house right now and out visiting her aunt. "Okay, yes. I do, but nothing will ever come of it. I have an obligation to my son and to his mother."

"She's pregnant too, you know. I saw her today at the hospital."

"Is she alright?"

"I think so, but I almost wondered-never mind."

He didn't know why the thought of her, Oliver Queen, and a baby bothered him, but it did. It crushed him even.

"She seemed sad for a woman who just discovered she was having a baby. I don't know what's going on. She wouldn't open up to me, but I think she could use a friend right now."

"Who? Me? Why me? She has you. She has Chloe."

"I just know what I saw, a lonely woman who acted as if she lost her best friend." She shrugged and turned back around, letting the subject drop.

She knew him too well. He had to talk to her again despite his resolve not to see her anymore and make sure she was really alright. Was she so grieved over his saying they couldn't see each other? Or was something more going on?


	11. Chapter 11

"Not you again," Chloe said. If things were the way they were supposed to be, she would have ended that statement with a laugh, but she didn't. "I thought I told you not to come back."

"What can I say? I'm not a great listener." She started to shut the door, but Lois jammed her foot in there. "Look who I brought with me."

She looked between Chloe and Oliver waiting for a spark of recognition or a glimmer of attraction but nothing. She should have known given how things had been with her and Clark, but it had been worth a try.

Oliver stuck out his hand. "I'm Lois' husband."

"I know who you are, Mr. Queen," was her tart reply, but she reluctantly shook his hand for politeness' sake.

"Just call me Oliver."

"Have you heard her whacked-out theory?"

Lois cleared her throat. "Let's not talk about that. Can we start over?" The last thing she needed was Oliver insisting she get locked away somewhere for mental treatment, although there were some moments she was starting to feel crazy.

"No, we can't," she replied, so Lois moved her foot, and this time, the door shut with a slam.

"She seems pretty adamant. I think we should go back to Metropolis. You tried. What more can you do?"

"I don't know, but I'm not giving up."

He smiled. "That's why I love you."

A text notification went off on his phone. "I have business to take care of in Star City. Are you going to be okay?"

"Of course."

He moved to kiss her, but she turned her head and offered her cheek instead. He didn't do a good job of masking his disappointment or confusion, not now and not over the silent meal they'd shared before going over to Chloe's. "I'll see you tomorrow hopefully. We'll figure something out together."

If only he could. "Be careful," she said, figuring it was something Green Arrow related.

Oliver left her the car and caught an Uber, but she didn't feel like driving. Despite the fact that it was beginning to get dark, she decided on a walk first.

She passed a picket fence, and kicked the posts as she went by to let off some steam. She did it lightly though. She'd learned her lesson.

She saw the familiar red and blue and turned around. Sure enough Clark pulled up in his cop car.

"What law am I breaking now?"

He pulled that winsome Kent smile that always made her knees want to buckle. "I could take you in for vandalism the way you're abusing that fence, but actually I just wanted to know if you wanted a ride."

"In the front?"

"In the front," he agreed.

She could have told him her car wasn't that far away, but she couldn't pass up the opportunity to be close to Clark and talk to him. "You can drop me off at my hotel," she said, opening the door and getting in. "Smallville's boys in blue really go above and beyond, don't they? Offering taxi service."

Rather than returning her banter, he said seriously. "Actually I have an ulterior motive. Mom told me you're in the family way."

Lois wanted to chuckle and cry at the same time. Only Clark would call it as something as archaic as that, and she had wanted to be the one to tell him. Though in present circumstances, he wouldn't think of it as his, and truthfully, she wasn't sure the baby wasn't just another part of this bizarre fantasy. "I don't really want to talk about it."

He took that as his cue to drive. At least Oliver hadn't found out, but how could he? She didn't have a sign posted on her though she might as get one if got as big as Lana was now. Lana. She hadn't seen much of her, but could this have something to do with magic? What if she was possessed by Isobel again?

"How much do you know about witchcraft?"

"About the same as you. There was that time you, Lana, and Chloe-"

"Yeah, yeah. I remember that. Well, I don't, but you know what I mean." What could be Isobel's motive to target her if she were somehow back? Why didn't she believe the lies like everyone else? "Do you think their power was strong enough to cast a spell on the world?"

It was a strange question, and he looked at her strangely, but right now it was her best guess. "They were powerful, especially Lana's ancestor, but they couldn't even cast a spell over the whole of Smallville. I think the world would be beyond their scope."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Was there ever a meteor-infected person who could-I don't know-change everything?"

"What?" There he went, looking at her as if she were insane.

"Or something."

"I'm not sure I follow."

"Well, put it this way what was the most powerful meteor power you and Chloe ever faced?"

"Is this for an article?"

"Could be. Well?"

"Well, I don't know. There was this one guy. He had a really hard-to-pronounce name, but he could mind control people. Change the outcomes if you will."

"Really, and you don't remember his name?"

"Uh, no. Started with an M. He was Russian, I think, but it was so long ago. And anyway, he had his power removed, and even when he had it, he couldn't mind-control on such a grand scale either. Do you think you've run across someone effected by the meteors?"

"I don't think so. When's the last time you did?"

"Not for awhile to be honest. Smallville's quiet these days."

"Like Smallville quiet or Mayberry quiet?"

He chuckled. "I'd almost forgotten the way you could make me laugh. Somewhere in between, I suppose."

A voice came on the radio. "All units respond. We have a 10-92 at the corner of Main and Second."

"10-4. 10-12," he said, answering. It could have been her pregnancy hormones talking but the cop talk was really seductive. It was a shame she couldn't make a move. "Lois, I can't-"

"I know there's an armed robbery in progress. Go on, don't mind the visitor."

"You would know the code."

"Of course. I'm a journalist. I listen to the police scanner."

"I'll drop you off in front of the Talon and come by afterward."

"This isn't my first rodeo, and you can protect me. I want to see you in action, and it could be an interesting story."

He took a second to debate. He didn't want her in harm's way, but he did know he could protect her, and he really couldn't waste time arguing. "Fine, but you stay in the car."


	12. Chapter 12

Clark parked a good distance away from the store before jumping out to investigate. Lois got out too for a better view though she stayed near the car. There was another police car. Kate and her partner had a gun trained at the door.

The masked man had realized the police had shown up and was standing outside the door with his gun pointed on a woman he had in front of him, who'd had the misfortune of poor timing. She could empathize because she'd been in that position of human shield many times, but the lady was in safe hands.

Already, Clark was boldly walking up to them with his hands raised in the air to show he held no gun like a modern Andy Taylor. Of course when bullets could bounce off your chest, you could afford to be that bold, but Lois didn't think he'd act that much different even without Kryptonian powers.

"Eli," he said obviously having x-rayed under his mask and recognized him as a local, "you don't want to do this. You don't want to shoot another person and have their death on your conscience for the sake of your next fix. You can get help."

It wasn't enough to make him lower the gun, but it was enough to make him hesitate, and Clark took advantage with his speed. At the edge of human limits, faster than you'd likely ever see but not fast enough to make you wonder about the superhuman.

He was using his powers but in a really subtle way that couldn't possibly make anyone suspicious if they didn't already know. And she hadn't seen any sign that he was using his powers in any other way though she'd combed the news for signs that he was to pass the time.

sss

Gun kicked out of the way and arms twisted behind his back, Eli was cursing him loudly while he read him his rights. The sad thing was once his withdrawal symptoms disappeared, he probably would be sorry for the whole thing.

A medical unit had arrived and was checking over the lady, who seemed to have escaped physical harm if not emotional.

Clark muttered under his breath when he saw Lois standing outside the car. He should have expected that. Pregnancy or not, she was as feisty and hardheaded as always.

"We'll take the punk in, since you obviously have a passenger," Kate said.

"Thanks. I appreciate it." He handed him over to Paul, who cuffed him and walked him to the car.

"I don't know how you do what you do without getting yourself killed, but I'm grateful. How's your wife?" she asked, not so delicately as she pretended casualness by flipping her French braid over her shoulder as if she were shooting the breeze.

"Good. She's going to have the baby any day now."

"I'm happy for you. I'm not just trying to suck up to you because you're my boss, but you're going to make a really great dad. You were born for the role. I'd hate to see you ruin it."

He shouldn't have asked, but he did. "And what do you mean by that?"

"You have a thing for her. That woman over there."

"I do not have a thing for her. She is a very good friend. That's all."

"That's even worse. Attraction can come and go, but when you genuinely like and care for the person as well, that could be explosive. It's not much longer before you're fancying yourself in love."

Now he was getting irritated. "Are you saying I can't have women friends? I had a best friend in high school that was a girl. And what about you? We hang out and bowl."

"But we don't have romantic feelings toward each other. Listen, I'm not trying to tell you what to do. Far be it from me to give you advice. I've never had a serious relationship in my life, but I do know what it's like to come from a broken home, and it sucks. Any fledgling feelings aren't worth wrecking a marriage and a kid's life over. That's all I'm saying."

"Well, I wasn't planning on having an affair but thank you anyway." He gestured for Lois, while still some feet away, to get in the car as he came over, hoping she hadn't heard any of that.

As he got in his side, he took a good look at her, allowing his gaze to linger. He had always thought of her a beautiful girl but without the blonde highlights, the dark brown of her natural hair turned her drop-dead gorgeous and contrasted with her green eyes in a way that was striking. But it was more than the physical attraction, he loved bantering with her. Her wit, her intelligence, her passion, her ability to see through and understand him were unmatched. And he always felt there was more to her than what was on the surface. He'd had an instant connection to her all those years ago that he couldn't quite explain, and he felt that even stronger since her return.

He was flirting with danger to be her friend. He'd known that at the bowling alley, and yet, he couldn't seem to stay away from her.

"So, uh, you seem kind of down. Mom noticed it too. How are things going with Chloe?"

"Not well." She got that excited look on her face that he always knew spelled trouble when they were teens, but her request was really quite tame. "Do you think you could put in a good word for me?"

Well, at least now he knew why she acted as if she'd lost her best friend. He had been vain to think it had anything to do with him. He couldn't help feeling disappointed. "I could try. I've got some work to do at the farm tomorrow, but I'll go by and see her when I'm done."

"Thanks. You were great back there by the way. Have you ever thought of doing bigger things, Smallville?"

"You mean go to the big city like you?"

"That's a start, but you could do so much more with your life, and know it."

He couldn't help the nervousness that welled up. She acted as if she knew his secret. It has been a long time since he'd worried about that, because his life had been so ordinary lately, but before he could give it too much thought, she'd switched back to their earlier topic of conversation. "So just out of curiosity, what do you think could change the way everything is supposed to be if not magic or someone meteor-infected?"

"I don't know. Nothing on Earth that I've ever encountered, and I've encountered a lot."

"So something other worldly?"

He pulled into her hotel parking lot almost thankful that the ride with her had drawn to an end because he didn't like when someone started considering the possibility of life on other planets around him. "I suppose you could say that."


	13. Chapter 13

The weather was dry, but it wouldn't stay dry long. Clark had to get the alfalfa in before rain came, and the crop molded. Plus, it was at its peak and the better the condition, the more cash it yielded, which he needed with a child on the way.

It was an easy job, at least for him, because it required no physical exertion, but as he had to do everything slow, so no one would start asking how he ran a farm so efficiently almost single-handedly, it left him with a lot of time to think.

It wasn't always a bad thing. The work always made him feel close to his father. He wondered what he would say if he could see him now. He sure could use his advice.

Despite his bold promise to Lois to lend a hand with Chloe, he wasn't as close with her as they'd been in high school. Though they still exchanged friendly words and smiles when they ran into each other, their lives had taken different directions. Still, he hoped he could do something to help. As soon as the crop was in, he'd try.

Lois was as right as she had been about the outcome of his life. He could do so much more with his life than farm and police work. He'd seen in the papers how just last night Green Arrow had up against a villain who called himself Everyman.

Everyman had been an experiment of Lex Luthor's though he couldn't prove it, a man turned cannibal with the ability to shape shift into whatever living matter he'd consumed. Green Arrow had defeated him but only barely. If Clark had been there, he could have defeated him in an instant and saved him the trouble and risk to his life.

Instead, he had to content himself to keeping Smallville safe, and he'd done it. Smallville was as normal a town as one could hope for. His life was as normal and ordinary as he'd dreamed of when he was younger. Why then wasn't he happy?

When he came in for lunch, there was Lana helping his mother set the table. She was a big reason why his life was so normal. In fact, he thought that was the major factor in why he'd been so drawn to her when they were younger. A romance with the "girl-next-door" couldn't be more American. It was kind of like apple pie.

It was she who insisted he handle everything in the regular way. She brought up good reasons. There were cameras everywhere these days: ATM machines, home security devices, satellite images. A person wouldn't have to try very hard to discover any secret identity he might take up. They might even discover it by accident.

And the government would likely see him as a threat. It didn't matter that Earth was the only home he remembered, being from another planet would make him an oddity. Maybe even a specimen to be studied and experimented on. And not only would that put his safety at risk, but they might have a field day with their child as well, and he couldn't do that to Lana or the baby.

She looked up at him with a haggard expression. The anxiousness she carried over being his wife and having his child seemed to be a daily strain for her, a cross to be borne. "Can I speak to you for a moment? In our room?"

He really just wanted a sandwich, not a dramatic conversation, which seemed to be the only kind of talk they could have, but he said yes and upstairs they went.

He took in her folded arms and narrowed eyes. Yep, definitely dramatic. "I saw where you handled that robbery yesterday in the news. Did you use your powers?"

"I handled it like any cop would have."

"I don't like seeing your name in the paper."

"I know, but it's no big deal. It was a local piece."

She sighed, trying to calm herself. "You're right, but I really hate reporters. I was so glad when Lois Lane left early; I was holding my breath the whole time. I'm not surprised she turned out to be one of them. She was always so nosy."

"Really? It seemed to me she always gave people their space. Well, with some things anyway." Personal space had never been a part of her vocabulary.

"Enough about Lois," she said wrapping her arms around him and planting his lips with a kiss.

A kiss that left him cold and made him feel as if he were doing something wrong. Really wrong. "Not now."

"You find me repulsive because I'm pregnant," she complained.

"That's not it." She was as attractive as ever. He couldn't explain why he felt the way he did, but he did.

"Then why have you rejected all my advances lately?"

He didn't know why. It had started the day Lois had returned, but he couldn't tell her that. "Listen, why don't we go have lunch, and-"

She interrupted him with a little cry. "My water just broke."


	14. Chapter 14

"How'd you know where I was staying?" Lois had asked Clark before she had gotten out of the car last night.

"I consider it my duty to keep tabs on you." She had almost thought he did think about her that much until he smiled and added, "and if you weren't staying with Chloe, it is the closest place for travelers to stay."

It was a letdown though she should have realized, and yet, he had promised to help her with Chloe, so that was progress.

She still didn't understand how this nightmare world was created. Was someone playing with time? She hadn't even gone to find Lucy because of the disaster that had descended on Smallville, which Clark spoke as if had still happened. The General tracked her sister down all on his own, so why had everything changed?

"Is this like my own _It's a Wonderful Life_ moment, God? Because I get it. If not for the second meteor shower, I might have left and made things different and everyone wouldn't be as happy." She muttered, "Even if it seems like the only unhappy person is me. Well, and Chloe. So, uh, You can fix everything back now. Lesson learned. It really is a wonderful life."

Nothing. Though she almost though she could detect the faint sound of laughter as if someone were really enjoying a joke that they were playing. Her imagination she was sure but a little chilling.

Before she could give it much thought, her phone rang. "Hello."

"Mrs. Queen?"

As much as she hated to give the affirmative, "Yes?"

"This is Dr. Spears. We can do that paternity test you wanted, and we noticed some abnormalities during the ultrasound we'd like to take a closer look at."

"Abnormalities?"

"It's nothing to get alarmed about, but it would be best if we did an amniocentesis. which is where we take some of the fluid that surrounds the baby. Not only will that provide definitive proof of the paternity if you have the father's sample, but it will allow us to rule out some conditions."

"What conditions?"

"Genetic ones like Down Syndrome."

"You think my baby has Down Syndrome?"

"No, not at all, but we do think there could be some genetic abnormality."

Her heart began to beat wildly. She wanted more information. What were the abnormalities? What if her baby's very life was in danger? There was only one way to find out. "Okay, I'll come in."

"How about we say this evening at 4:00?"

After she hung up, she gripped the edge of the small table beside the bed for balance as she felt a little faint at all the possibilities. Why did they want her to com in so soon? Was it that serious? She really needed Clark right now to calm her worries, to just hold her, but of course, that wasn't possible.

As if she didn't have enough to worry about before that phone call, she fretted the whole day. She fretted when she went back to retrieve her car. She fretted when she tried to choke down a salad at lunch. She fretted as she combed the news for information that might begin to explain this alternate reality. She fretted all the way to the hospital. And she fretted when she found Oliver in the waiting room.

"What are you doing here?"

"How many times are you going to ask me that? I asked the man at the front desk at the resort where you'd gone, and he told me you had an appointment here. Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"

That's what she got for running her big mouth at the front desk, she thought, but that was what she did when she was nervous. "They think there might be something wrong."

He stretched out his arms, and she went into them.. She probably shouldn't have, but he was a friend who cared, and she needed that right now.

"Everything will be fine.. We have the finances for the best doctors in the country, and it's probably nothing," he soothed. "We've got some time. Let's go have a look at the babies."

It was oddly comforting to see those rows of newborns behind the glass, whole and healthy. It was hard to believe that in just a few short months if this wasn't some strange part of all this, she might have one of her own.

That comfort was short-lived when she saw Clark behind the glass in scrubs with one of those tiny, wrinkled babies in his arms. He saw her too and came out with the infant before she could make a run for it.

"Clark, this is my...uh, Oliver."

The men gave their hellos though they seemed to be sizing each other up more than they were greeting each other.

The moment passed, and he announced proudly, "This is Clark Jr." He flushed; he must have remembered that a possible future son wasn't the only thing she had dubbed Clark Jr. "Would you like to hold him?"

That was the last thing she wanted. It was all she could do not to break down. She didn't know how much more of this torture she could stand. "No, I'm not good with babies. I might break him."

He chuckled. "You won't, and you might as well get accustomed to holding a baby now."

She found the warm little bundle thrust into her arms, whether she wanted it or not. The baby sensed the change in people, and opened his scrunched up eyes. Those clear blue irises were the same color of the man she loved. She didn't know how or why, but there they were, staring her right in the face.

"I have to go," she said, tears beginning to well in her own eyes as she carefully passed him back, which might soon become full-blown sobs. "I have an appointment with the baby doctor. That's why we're here."

As she spun, she almost plowed into Chloe. "You're pregnant?" her cousin asked, unable to hide her surprise.

She sighed and felt like pulling her hair out at having no control over everyone finding out about her pregnancy. She might as well have taken an announcement out in the paper. It would have been faster.


	15. Chapter 15

"Why'd you run away in there?" Oliver demanded of Lois in the hallway.

"I guess because I'm afraid my baby won't be so healthy." she said, unable to look him in the eyes. "The appointment is really getting to me."

"You're lying, and why did you just call it your baby and not our baby? You've been different since you got to Smallville."

"I know. I've been worried about the whole situation with Chloe-"

"No, that's not it." She sighed. Just because they weren't really married or in love that way didn't mean he didn't know her too well. "It's him in there, isn't it? Do you two have a history?"

"No. I mean yes but not really. I haven't cheated on you if that's what you're getting at."

"I didn't say that, but you obviously have feelings for him the way you were looking at him and his baby. I'm asking you to stay away from him."

"I can't do that."

She hated the pain she saw flash through his eyes, knowing she had put it there. "I see. Then we have nothing further to talk about."

He walked away, going toward the elevator that went down to the lobby. She couldn't blame him though she wished he'd stayed long enough to face the doctor with her. She could have really used a friend.

"You really believe everything you told me, don't you?" Chloe asked from behind, startling her in a good way.

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't. I may be a lot of things, but a liar isn't one of them. Well, at least when I'm not lying for the greater good."

"Or lying about your feelings because you don't want to appear vulnerable."

"Touché. Well, I have a doctor's appointment to go to."

"Would you like me to go with you?"

It was an olive branch and though she'd considered skipping out on the appointment, she couldn't leave not knowing. "That'd be great."

Chloe was quiet, and it was awkward, but Lois was too burdened with dread to fill the silence. As soon as Dr. Spears entered the room though, Lois hit her with a barrage of questions. "Was it something in the ultrasound? The blood work? What's wrong with the baby?"

"It's nothing to be overly concerned about," she said but the frown she wore said otherwise.

"What?" she asked, resisting the urge to shake the woman. "What is it that I don't have to be concerned about?"

"There appears to be some genetic mutations."

"And? What kind of mutations?" That could be a whole host of worrisome things. Why was she telling her not to be worried?

"Well, that's why you're here. We're going to take some of the amino fluid and find out for sure."

"Oh. How quickly will I know?"

"As soon as we know something. Frankly, right now it has me stumped. I've never seen anything like it, but the baby does seem healthy on the surface."

"Lois," Chloe said quietly as the doctor prepared to draw.

"What?" but as soon as she saw her look of concern, she knew what she was thinking. She'd been so wrapped up in the wellbeing of her baby part of it that she hadn't given much thought to the unknown genetic mutation part. "Actually, I need to reschedule. I'd like for the father to be here."

"I thought you weren't sure of the paternity?" she asked, looking puzzled.

She hadn't been, but Dr. Spears had just unknowingly solved it, or at least she hoped she had, and she couldn't let her get her hands on the baby's genetic composition, whose half Kryptonian DNA would no doubt look like genetic mutations at first until they labeled it as alien. "My husband is the baby's father. Real shocker, huh? I'll call. He stays so busy, it might be awhile before he can make it in."

She started to say something, but Lois didn't give her a chance, she hurried out, dragging Chloe by the hand, "Thanks, Cuz. I owe you," she said, once they were alone.

"You and Clark are really together, and you're really having a baby." She looked shell-shocked or like someone trying to wake themselves from a trance.

"You said you believed me."

"I did. I do. It's just I believed you believed it, but now I know it's true."

"Great. Now maybe you can tell me how to get everyone else to believe, so life can get back to normal."

"Your life is normal married to Clark Kent?"

She cracked a small smile. "My version of normal then. Any suggestions?"

"What about Jor-El? He may not have been affected by the madness. And if he is, then he at least might know who or what is powerful enough in the world or universe to do this."

Why hadn't she thought of that? She supposed she was too close to the situation to put her investigative skills to good use. "You, Chloe, are a genius."

sss

Lois' breath came up in front of her like a cloud as if the urge to smoke hadn't already been strong enough that she needed a visual reminder. "I get the need for a mostly deserted area of the world, but why couldn't Jor-El have set up shop in a warmer place?"

"You can't say the trip here wasn't luxurious. Your own private jet."

"Your private jet," she reminded her as she zipped her parka higher.

Chloe believed her because the proof was there, but the part that controlled and altered their realities sill made her struggle with the idea.

The mysterious voice might have intimidated some people, but it didn't intimidate her even when it was sometimes accompanied with a show of power. At the end of the day, she knew the real Jor-El had had his son's and Earth's best interests at heart, and when not infected, the fancy technology reflected that.

Inside the crystal structure, she announced, "This is Lois Lane and Chloe Sullivan."

"I know no Lois Lane."

He didn't remember either. This was very disappointing. "I'm married to Clark."

"He is married to another. She prevented my son from fulfilling his destiny." And she thought she had once made him angry. She had a feeling if Lana entered the fortress, he might disintegrate her on the spot.

"It's not true, and he has fulfilled his destiny and became the hero he was meant to be. I'm carrying his child, but I'm the only one who seems to remember any of this."

There was obvious pause. "You do carry Kal-El's seed in your womb." Creepy he could tell that and made creepier by his wording, but she was overjoyed to have confirmation. She could have hugged and kissed him if he'd had a physical presence.

"Yes," she said, happy tears blurring her vision, "and I was hoping you might explain why I'm the only who knows the truth."

"There is a fifth dimension."

She sighed. He was about to go all _Twilight Zone_ on her, but she realized there was a lot about the universe the people of Earth didn't know, so she listened.

"The people of this dimension have technology so advanced they make Kryptonians seem like cavemen. To those of us in the third dimension, it seems like magic. One of these beings could completely change and make an alternate reality."

"But why leave my memory intact?"

"That I do not know, but they are not bound by our physical laws. You must find him and learn his name for there is only one way to send him back, you must get him to say his name backwards."


	16. Chapter 16

Lois and Chloe arrived back in Smallville. They were closer to the answers and yet it felt further than ever to Lois. It hurt to think of him being all cozy with his pretend family. "How are we going to draw that villain out into the open?"

"It would be easier if we had Clark helping us," Chloe pointed out.

"It would be, but I don't think he's going to buy it. Oh, by the way, Smallville, that baby you just had isn't yours. He might not even be real, but I am carrying your baby. And there's this crazy alien guy from another dimension trying to make us believe we're married to other people even though we're really married to each other."

"Not if you say it like that, but if you can convince me, you can convince him," she assured her.

So Lois used the police scanner to get a location on him because she wanted to try and catch him alone rather than at the farmhouse. He was out on surveillance.

Clark was so intent in his thoughts, he didn't hear her until she had opened the passenger side of his unmarked vehicle. "You really ought to lock your car door," she warned. "Just anybody could come right in."

"I'll keep that in mind," he said dryly, but she could see he was happy to have the company.

Even though he'd obviously seen the cardboard box she held, she said, "I come bearing gifts. You can't have a stakeout without doughnuts."

"Is that a cop joke?"

"No, it's just a well-known fact," she said as she pulled out one of the raspberry-filled for herself. "So what's the scoop?"

"I really shouldn't be telling you this, but we suspect the owner of this house might be running a meth lab in his basement," he told her as he selected a plain, glazed doughnut from the proffered box.

"Well, is he?" she asked, wondering why he didn't just x-ray the house unless it was an older home with lead paint.

"That's why I'm here. To find out."

"He's going to know you're sitting out here. He'll probably recognize you and your car."

"Why do you say that?"

"Smallville is the place where everybody knows your name," she said as she flashed him a grin.

"This isn't _Cheers_. I actually don't know every single person in Smallville town limits."

"I see. You're just being annoyingly you and doing everything by the book no matter how slow it makes you at your job."

"That is the way the law works. I can't go busting into an alleged suspect's house without good cause. I suppose you'd just rush in there headlong? Oh, look who I'm talking to. Of course, you would."

"Probably why I'm a reporter and not a cop. So why aren't you still at the hospital with your family. How is the baby?" she asked the questions with a strained voice almost choking on her words.

"Work doesn't stop because I had a baby." He gave her a funny look when she stole a sip of his coffee to wash down her doughnut, but he didn't say anything about it. "He cries. A lot."

"Most babies do."

"You want to know what the terrible part is?" He took a long time wiping the glaze covering his hands off on a napkin, stalling, as if he believed it was too horrible to say out loud. "I don't feel an attachment to him. How can I not have formed a bond with my own son?"

She tried hard not to let him know how joyful she was that a part of him knew something wasn't right. "Don't beat yourself up. It makes perfect sense to me. I've been to the doctor twice now. Heck, I've even had confirmation from my father-in-law kind of, sort of, and I still don't believe I'm going to be a mother."

"Your father-in-law?" he asked, looking thoroughly confused.

"It's a long story."

"Well, you haven't held your child in your arms, so it's not quite the same. It doesn't feel real somehow. Sometimes nothing about my life feels real."

Thrilled and encouraged, she leaned forward to kiss him, hoping to give him a dose of reality. He didn't resist as she claimed his lips. If he had any hesitance in returning her embrace, it didn't show in the way he explored with mouth and hand like a starving man who had finally found sustenance.

When they pulled away though, she knew at once it was a mistake. It had left her with lovey-dovey feelings, but he just looked compounded with guilt. "Clark, I can explain."

"I have to go," he said, and he got out though it was his car and took off.

This wasn't a fairy tale where a simple kiss was going to wake him from the witch's curse. "Great, Lane. Way to play right into this bozo's hands," she muttered. "That's not your name is it? Bozo?"

Her attempt to draw him out into revealing himself didn't work, but she would win if only by dogged determination.


	17. Chapter 17

"How'd it go?" Chloe asked. The dark office was lit up with the glow of her computer.

"I blew it. I have Clark running from me now like a scared rabbit."

She looked away from the screen. "What do you mean?"

"I mean he literally jumped out of his own car and ran away."

She laughed.

"It's not funny."

"It's kind of funny. I would have paid good money to see that, and as you know, I'm currently down on my luck."

"We're all down on out luck until we find the perp."

"Has he been teaching you cop lingo?"

She ignored her as she sat down beside her for a better view of the screen. "Found anything interesting?"

She showed her one of the articles she'd pulled up, an account of the disaster of her wedding to Jimmy. "I assume you were originally there."

"I was not only there, I was your maid of honor. Who took my place in your dream world? Clark?"

She couldn't help smiling at that imagery. "Lana."

"Of course she did. She's taken over everything else in my life. Why not that too?"

"You realize none of this is real, right?"

"Let me gripe in peace," she said though the thought did cheer her. "But it's added proof that more's been messed with than memories. What do we do?"

"Continue to try and persuade Clark. It won't be fun for this person or entity if nobody believes the lies anymore. You can do it. Anybody who can convince him to pull back in the rage and grief he felt over Alicia's death can convince him of this. He felt your connection to each other even back then. How much more will he feel it now?"

"Maybe. And hey, I can always take him to see Jor-El, so he can hear the results of my paternity test. That's one thing this being forgot." She didn't think he'd forgot, however, as much as he'd left it to torture her.

sss

Eager to get this over with, Clark used his heat vision to make a steam pipe in the house burst. The steam poured under the cracks of the basement door, making the culprit think a fire was in process and that it was only a matter of time before he was blown sky high. He came running outside carrying a large box of cold pills with him.

And Clark was waiting for him. "An unusual amount of cold medicine and dead spots in the grass from toxic waste. That's enough evidence to take you in."

The man swore at him and tried to run, but he grabbed him and began reading him his rights. The neighbors had seen the steam as well, and now there was a fire truck and the local news team.

As he put the arrested man in the back of the car, he breathed a sigh of relief that Lois was gone as he fended off questions from the journalists.

sss

Lana was sitting up in the hospital bed with a very sour expression when he made it back to the hospital. Surely she didn't know. "I saw."

"Saw what?"

"The news. Tell me you didn't use your powers on that common criminal."

He sighed. She'd probably be less angry over what had happened with Lois. "No one saw anything or suspects anything."

That included the kiss he shared with Lois. For something so wrong as that kiss had been, it had felt so right. They had been so in sync with each other as if they had kissed a thousand times before.

He'd looked down on men who had affairs, but now he knew how they started with an emotional connection and a stolen kiss. You didn't necessarily set out to have one. You just dropped your guard at the wrong time with the wrong person.

If he thought he had been thinking too much about Lois before since she'd arrived in Smallville, now he was consumed by thoughts of what could be. Yet, he knew he couldn't and wouldn't act on it. It would be too selfish.

Why couldn't he keep his thoughts on Lana and remember the love they had shared? She had been so sweet and kind in high school and then her fears and insecurities had turned her into someone else or maybe he just hadn't seen her for who she was because he had been too blinded by puppy love.

"You can't take chances. It's not just about you and me anymore. Don't you care about your son?"

"Of course I care. You know I do. Have I ever exposed my powers yet?"

"I just want a normal life."

He was beginning to hate that word. Normal. "I'm going to check on the baby."

He ran into his mother in the hallway. "I don't suppose you heard that?"

"I did. I'm so sorry, Clark."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"This kind of life isn't what your dad and I wanted for you."

Now he was confused. He was living like every Kent before him had lived, keeping up the family farm to pass to the next generation. "It's not?"

"Maybe we did wrong by encouraging you to keep your secret so carefully guarded even from people you trusted and cared about. We hoped you would find a way to use your gifts one day, not keep them buried."

It had been a long time since they felt like gifts if they ever had. They felt like curses, and he was reminded of that every day with Lana. "You're sounding like Jor-El."

"I only wish you'd found a girl that would have accepted you for who you are. For every part of you. Not merely tolerated your differences."

"Someone like Lois?"

She smiled. "Yes. Possibly. I don't think she would have kept you back from being all you can be."

"No, she'd have been there right along side me getting into the thick of it." Why did that thought sound like paradise to him? This conversation wasn't helping him put aside thoughts of Lois.

He had to see his son. He had to ground himself and get his head out of the clouds and accept things as they were.


	18. Chapter 18

His mom filmed as they brought little baby Clark Jr. through the door. He was nestled in Lana's arms, and Clark tried to smile and be happy for the camera if nothing else, but he felt more distant from his wife and son than ever. It didn't matter that Lana had named the baby after him. It didn't make him feel like a father. He felt like a phony. Like he had someone else's wife and son.

His mom had gone to a lot of trouble. There was a "Welcome Home" banner, a cake and other treats for the adults, and cute paper plates and cups with rubber ducks and bubbles on them. None of it filled him with the least little bit of joy.

He couldn't force himself to feel something that he didn't. He could play a role, the whole fake-it-until-you-make-it idea, but his feelings were beyond his control. He didn't want to hurt Lana on what should have been a joyous occasion when she noticed his mood.

His mom switched off the camera and started cutting into the cake.

"I left a present out in the barn," he claimed. "I'll be right back."

His mother shot him a look of concern, but Lana's attention was only on Clark Jr.

There was no present. He'd have to come up with one. Lana already accused him of not hiding his powers well every time he turned around, so he might as well superspeed and get a piece of jewelry and a toy for the baby when he finished trying to work through all his confusing feelings, but before that could happen, the source of his confusion came up the stairs.

"Lois, what are you doing out here? How'd you know where I'd be?"

"Are you ever anywhere else when you need to brood?" she teased.

"You shouldn't be here." Not when he wanted nothing more than to pull her in his arms and kiss her again.

"Yes, I should. I have to tell you the truth. I didn't come to Smallville to see Chloe."

"No, Lois, don't. I don't want to hear it." He'd cover his ears if he thought he could block out the sound.

If she said something like " I love you," he might even say it back, and he couldn't do that with a child who needed him in that house. If it had just been Lana, he might have been able to walk away from his marriage because she didn't need him. She hadn't for a long time if she ever had, but their son did.

He listened in. Lana was chattering away to his mother about the adorable boys' clothing she had seen before she went in to the hospital. She didn't even notice he was gone or care.

"What is it? Do you hear something.? Do you need to go save someone?"

His eyes widened. He didn't know how she knew, but she knew. It was Lana's worst nightmare coming to life. A reporter knew his secret. "What? No. I don't know what you're even talking about."

She smiled with little to no amusement. "Sure you don't. I don't know how you could do it. Any version of you. Ignore the cries of people who you could help."

She wasn't buying that he didn't have powers. It wouldn't matter what he said. "It's not easy, but I realized I can't live with guilt for not being able to save everyone. I can save some of the people in my circle of influence, and that has to be enough."

"No, I get that. I'm not saying you should be God and protect everyone in the whole world all the time, but you could do more than be a cop in a small town. Why aren't you doing more?"

"Lana-"

"Now it's my turn to say I don't want to hear it. That's not an excuse."

"I understand you're married to a superhero-"

"Yes, I am-"

"But you can't expect everyone to get it and be so understanding. I chose to be a family man."

"And I'm saying why can't you be both? You can be both." Her eyes glittered passionately. She felt things so deeply, and she couldn't keep silent. He supposed that's what made her so good at her job.

"So that's why you came to Smallville? To try and convince me to become a superhero. How'd you find out?"

"That's a long and complicated story, but I did come because of you." She took his hands, and he let her. "You and I are-"

"Get your hands off of my wife!" Oliver Queen had just joined the party.


	19. Chapter 19

Lois dropped Clark's hands, and Oliver took the opportunity to throw a fist across his jaw but hurt his own hand instead.

"Ow, what are you made of steel?" he asked, shaking his hand.

"Leave, Clark alone. This has nothing to do with him and everything to do with you and why you can't make sense of your feelings."

He gave an awkward chuckle, wondering why she could read his thoughts so well, or if this was some sort of trap. "But you're my wife. And I don't know why you're hanging out in this hick town if it's not for the reason we discussed at the hospital, so is this some sort of prelude to leaving me for that farmer over there? If it is, I want to know. I demand to know."

"You have no right to claim ownership of me. And what? You think you can waltz out and waltz in whenever you feel like it? Newsflash, you can't. Do you know how unfair it was of you to leave me in the hospital when I was worried my baby wasn't okay? It turned out fine by the way. "

He looked a little humbled. "Sorry."

"You are supposed to be my friend in any situation, but I do forgive you, and I understand, but you bailed on me. That's why we didn't work back when we were dating, and why we don't work now. Can't you see that? We are not a good match in that way."

Clark had been slowly backing away to let them hash this out alone, but Lois caught him out of the corner of her eye. "Don't go anywhere; this concerns you too."

He froze though he didn't look as if he bought that.

"Didn't you feel something when you met Chloe?"

His jaw dropped so low in shock it would have been comical if there'd been anything about this situation to laugh at. "Are you trying to thrust me off on your cousin?"

"No, just trying to make you remember what I know is buried inside you. Play along, please."

"I met her for like two seconds before she slammed the door in our faces. That's hardly enough to declare undying passion and leave you and our baby, is it?"

"But nonetheless, when you shook her hand, it awakened something inside you, didn't it? Something you didn't realize was there. Something you've never once felt for me. And it confused you. Your feelings don't match the reality you find yourself in, and it scared you."

"What if you're right? Reality is the part that's real. And this, babe, is what's real. Everything will make sense when we're back in Star City."

"You only think that because of the memories that have been implanted in you!" she said, losing her patience.

"I see, and is this why the doctor was worried about you and the baby?" he asked, looking at her like she'd lost her mind.

"No, she couldn't understand why my baby seemed so different, but I know why because his father is different."

"You're not making any sense. You're scaring me. We can get you the help you need. Just come with me."

"No!" she said, her hands tightening to fists in sheer exasperation. "Aren't you listening to anything I'm telling you? You're married to Chloe. I'm married to Clark, who I'm expecting our first child with. And Lana, okay, I haven't really kept in touch with her. We saw each other once in Africa a while back. Maybe she's gotten married since then or maybe the baby isn't even real, but it's not right either. Nothing about any of this is right!"

She doubted he'd heard a word she'd said. His lip was still curled in disbelief. "Okay, you win. I'm going to go talk to Chloe, and see what she thinks of all this."

He left the barn, and she looked at Clark. "He's not going to talk to Chloe. He's going to talk to the guys in white coats to see if he can have me locked up."

"Most likely," he agreed.

"What about you? It's not how I planned to break it to you, but I might as well have blurted it out. There's no easy way to go about it. It's not illegal to be crazy, is it? I know-"

He interrupted her rambling. "I believe you."


	20. Chapter 20

"Believe me as in humoring the nut or believe me as in you really believe me?" Lois asked.

Clark couldn't help but laugh. She had that effect on him. "I really do."

And he did. He couldn't explain why he did, but he did. Maybe once you discovered you were an alien from another planet you could believe anything. Really though it was because it made his feelings make sense, and he just trusted Lois.

"Thank you, God. I convinced Chloe. She wasn't quite so easy."

"I can imagine. Any idea how to fix this?"

"Yes, actually. We went to see Jor-El-"

"You what?"

"He is only artificial intelligence who wants to help you fulfill your calling, which you would know if your mind hadn't been messed around with. He's neither good or evil, but he was very useful in solving the mystery."

"And?"

"It's a being from another dimension who can manipulate our realities. I don't understand why he didn't manipulate mine or why he did it at all, but I'm glad of it or we may have been stuck this way forever. Now we just have to find it, and this is the weird part, get it to say its name backward."

"I'd say it's all pretty weird, and that sounds really difficult."

"Tell me about it. I wonder if you could see him with your x-ray vision."

"I doubt it if he's not from this world, but maybe we can bate him into revealing himself and talking to us."

She grinned. "I like your thinking. See my influence on you is still there whether you know it or not."

"You say that like it's a good thing," he teased.

"Let's go to our apartment in Metropolis. That's where it all started. For me anyway. Maybe we can pick up some clues."

"Sounds like a plan to me. I'll have to let them know I'm leaving before they put an APB out on me," he said, gesturing toward the house.

His mother must have wondered at his absence though or noticed Oliver's abrupt arrival and departure for she found them leaving the barn.

"Lois, what a surprise. Have you come to help celebrate?"

Clark answered for her. "Actually, Kate's sick. I just got called into work."

"Oh, and Lois came to tell you?" she asked. Nothing got past her.

"She came to tell me she's leaving for Metropolis," he said, relieved he could be honest about part of it.

"Don't be a stranger, and I mean that," she said to Lois, opening her arms for a hug.

Lois teared as she hugged her, moved that some things didn't change like love. "Thank you for always being kind."

He thought they were going to make a clean break now, but Lana came out of the house with the baby in her arms. "What's going on out here?"

"Work," he said. "And Lois was just saying goodbye."

Lana didn't even bother to mask her displeasure this time. "I thought we'd already done that."

"Well, this time I'm actually on my way out of town." Lois said. As she spoke, Shelby appeared on the scene. His tail was wagging a mile a minute. He either didn't know reality had been changed or he thought this a happy reunion. "I always enjoy seeing my old nemesis though."

An awkward silence descended. "I was talking to the dog," she said, reaching down to pet Shelby and sneezing as a result. "Bye again everybody before things get any more uncomfortable."

Lois drove off. Clark gave her a little time with a round of goodbyes before following her. His gaze lingered on his namesake and all he could feel is relief that the baby, whoever it belonged to, wasn't his and Lana's, which would have forever tied them together.

Lois pulled into a gas station outside of town, and Clark parked and got in on the passenger side of her car.

"Not flying?" she asked.

"I don't know the way, and I'm not in the habit of flying."

"Right, or so you think. Okay, no problem. It's not that long a drive."

On the way, she told him all about their life together. She probably hoped it would jog his memory. It didn't, but it sounded like paradise though he knew first-hand Lois was far from perfect, and he definitely was not, they sounded perfect for each other. When he looked at her he could feel the love well up to the point that it hurt him to think he'd hurt her by forgetting their history even though it was out of his power.

She parked in front of a modest apartment building.

"Strange that a supposed wife of a billionaire would live here, isn't it?" he asked.

"Apparently I use it as a crash pad when I'm working at the Planet, but yes, all part of this very contrived reality."

Their apartment was the top floor, no doubt to make it easy for him to fly in and out, unnoticed. She fished the key out of her purse and opened the door.

He looked around but not a spark of memory. The technology, magic, whatever this individual used, was indeed powerful. "So this is where we live?"

"This is it," she said, throwing the keys on the table by the entrance. "Almost untouched." She put a wedding photo of her and Oliver she hadn't noticed before face-down.

"You're the one with the intact memories. What do you remember before it happened?"

"Nothing. Just waking up with you gone. This is the furniture we picked out, the dishes." She went into the bedroom, and he followed. She opened the closet. "See my clothes are there, but yours aren't. I don't know why I didn't notice that morning. Too in a hurry, I guess. None of it is designer by the way, which is also strange for the wife of a billionaire. He or she picked and chose their details."

She sat down on the bed, frustrated.

"And when you went to sleep, I was right by your side?"

"Yes, and when I woke up you were gone."

"And you didn't find that unusual?"

"Not when your husband is a superhero. Duty calls at all hours of the day."

"Of course. Nothing out of the ordinary the night before?"

"No. Except..."

He sat down beside her. "Yes?"

"Do you remember when I made that prediction all those years ago at your graduation?"

His stomach suddenly felt as if a load of stones had been dropped in it and his muscles went rigid. "That's the reality I'm living from Lana to the name and gender of our child to the degrees I chose-"

"To the fact that you bowl," she finished for him. "I obviously was not a prophet, but it seems like someone wanted to make me one. I was thinking of those words as I woke up that morning. I might have even mumbled them in my sleep."

"Somebody heard you and wanted to make it true."

A high-pitched laugh and then a male voice that seemed to come from nowhere said, "You've solved the riddle, but the game goes on."


	21. Chapter 21

"What game? Our life is not a game!" Lois shouted angrily to the air.

Clark put a hand over hers to calm her. Her stress couldn't be good for the baby.

Another high-pitched laugh and then complete silence, but they had no doubt he was still watching and had been watching all along. It was rather disturbing really.

"I know that voice," he said.

"You do? How?" She was excited, thinking he had the answer to the face behind the voice.

"I don't know, but I have heard it somewhere before. How is that possible?"

"Maybe this isn't his first venture. Maybe you met him at some point and you just can't remember."

"I am missing a huge chunk of time, but wouldn't you remember the voice?"

"It didn't sound familiar to me."

The bed creaked as he turned and used his x-ray vision. He wasn't hiding in this dimension. "You're coming back to Smallville, right?"

"I don't think there's anything more we can do here. Plus, Chloe's going to want an update."

"I can drive back if you want."

"We don't need the car. You can fly us or super-speed us there. You are going to Chloe's with me, right? And I'm not really supposed to be in Smallville anymore anyway."

"Right. It's going to take me awhile to get used to the fact that I'm being encouraged to use my powers openly."

"I'm not saying shout your abilities from the rooftops, but it is a faster mode of travel."

"You are nothing like Lana."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Good, because I meant it as one. I guess we should fly. I don't know if super-speed would be good in your condition."

"Flying is fine with me, but if no one remembers Superman, you're going to need a disguise." She went over to her closet and started digging through it, making him very uneasy about what she was going to pull out.

"Aha!" she said, finding what she was looking for. The next thing he knew green leather was being flung his way. "I knew he must keep a spare here in this reality."

"You want me to dress as the Green Arrow?"

"It wouldn't be the first time," she teased.

"What?" he asked, wondering with a little bit of horror if they did some kind of twisted role-playing.

"It's a long story. Basically you dressed as Green Arrow, who I was dating at the time, to keep me from finding out he and Oliver were one-in-the-same."

"Why would I do that?"

"I know, right? But I can't complain too much. It was how we had our first kiss." The dreamy look in her eyes erased any jealousy or worry that she might be thinking of Oliver while he wore this. He imagined her reaction when she first learned he'd helped Oliver fool her in this fashion was a lot less serene.

"Little tighter on you than last time, not that I'm complaining," she said once he'd put it on, and she opened the window. She waited for him to pick her up.

This was awkward. He'd never flown with anyone that he could recall but given that her expression was no different than if she'd asked for him to go on a walk with her, they must fly a lot. "Won't people think it's strange seeing Green Arrow fly?"

"Not really. Superheroes pick up new powers all the time in my experience."

He picked her up, and instinct took over. He took the flight to Smallville slow though. Maybe it was in part because he was taking care with her, but she felt so perfect in his arms and the feeling of it being just him and her up above the world was a feeling he wanted to hold onto even as he floated down with her behind the building of the gas station.

His feet hit the soft earth, but he didn't set her down.

"We're here," she said in a quiet, sultry voice that he wouldn't have known teenage Lois was capable of.

"I noticed," he said, not changing their position at all.

"This isn't helping us fix our situation," she warned gently though she was obviously being drawn into the moment.

"You don't know that. It might help me jog my memory. How'd our first kiss go again?"

"It ended with me slapping you," she said, holding up her injured hand. "And as you can see that's not a possibility."

"We'll skip that part," he said, leaning in.

She grinned and gave in.

The kiss was even more perfect than the last one he remembered because it came without guilt.

"Anything?" she asked.

"No, but I don't give up easily. I'm willing to keep trying."

She laughed as she pulled down the hood and took off the glasses. "I just bet you are."

"There you are. I knew it; you two are having an affair!" They'd been caught by Kate, who was peering around the corner at them in their tight embrace.

"Believe me, it's not what it looks like," Clark tried to explain as he let go and turned to face her. Kate might not be a part of his real life, but he hated for her to think ill of him or Lois even so. Kate was a nice person.

"Really? Because what it looks like is that you've thrown away any possibility of a future with Lana. And you're hiding behind a Green Arrow costume."

"Maybe it is what it looks like," Lois said with her trademark smirk. She could find humor in the strangest of situations.

"Don't you even speak. You are an adulterous woman," Kate snapped. "You should be ashamed."

"Oddly enough, I've been called many choice words in my time, but that's a first."

He raised a brow. She probably referred to some of the interesting situations she'd found herself in like her pretending to be a stripper for one, and Lois tended to raise the ire of a number of people, probably more so now that she was an investigative journalist. "Why are you even back here?"

That raised Kate's temper even more. "I decided to swing by your house for a look at the baby. Imagine my suprise when I was told you were working. So I thought maybe you decided to go rogue on a case. And then I spot your car and you're not in the gas station. I got worried if you must know. I always admired your moral code. Now I see it was just a front. Don't expect me to lie for you." She stormed away.

Clark started to follow her, but Lois grabbed his wrist. "Let her go. The best way to solve this is to solve our reality problem. We should go see Chloe now."

"You're right," he agreed.

It was weird to be at Chloe's house. He didn't realize it had become so run-down, but he reminded himself that it wasn't his fault he'd been a bad friend. It was all the imaginings of some being with no life, who enjoyed messing around.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," she said much less surely, but when she spotted that he and Lois were holding hands, she broke out into a smile. "Good. You know now. This will make things easier."

"Any news?" Lois asked.

"Nope, this is one situation where even a supercomputer is not going to make a difference. I could try picking Jor-El's hard drive more, but I think he already told us everything he knows. I don't know how we're going to come up with a name."

Maybe it was because he was back in a place associated with his teen years, but suddenly it came to him where he'd heard that voice before. "Mxyzptlk."


	22. Chapter 22

"What'd you say?" Lois asked.

"Mxyzptlk," Clark repeated.

"That's a mouthful. How in the heck are you supposed to pronounce that backward? I'm not even sure I can pronounce it forward."

"Beats me. Supposed to be a Russian name."

"I was stationed with the General a year in Moscow. That is not Russian."

"I get that now."

"I forgot how entertaining you two are together," Chloe said. "Well, at least now we have a name. Though I thought Mikhail lost his power of mind control, and it was never like this. This is controlling our thoughts and our situations. I can put his name in the search engine and see what he's been up to lately maybe. How do you spell that?"

Chloe was looking in her direction. "Uh, yeah, you realize who you're talking to, right? I've been assigned my own personal copy editor to handle my spelling."

"Let me guess. It's me?" Clark asked.

"Naturally. See? Your memory's coming back to you already."

Chloe worked fast. "Did you know he's the nephew of the prime minister, at least according to this."

"How can he be the nephew of anybody? He's from another dimension. It's definitely time to dig a little deeper," Lois said." While you're doing your thing on the computer, I'm going to call some contacts in Russia and see what I can find out."

He watched the woman that had always fascinated him as she made herself comfortable in a chair and proved she still knew some survival Russian and had a true gift for asking the right questions and saying the right things. She was definitely in her element as he had known she would be even back in high school. Words were her arsenal.

"I got us in to see the prime minister tomorrow at 3:00," she said upon hanging up. "He's bound to be connected in some way to our prankster. It's too much of a coincidence not to be with the similar powers and you recognizing his voice."

"I agree. I hate to have to wait even one more day to get this figured out, but I guess that's what we have to do. I'll call home and make some kind of excuse if Kate hasn't already informed them about our affair."

"Might make things easier if she did. We wouldn't have to pretend."

"It might. One thing is for sure I can't share a room with her knowing what I know. Not that anything happened between us."

"You don't have to explain, and it wouldn't be your fault if it did, but that's nice to hear, and speaking of pretend spouses, looks like Ollie tracked us down here," she said, gesturing towards the window.

"Were you hiding from him?" Chloe asked.

"Not exactly, but I wasn't looking for any more run-ins either. At least, he doesn't seem to have brought anybody holding a straitjacket."

They all moved from the office to the living room.

Lois opened the door for him as he came up the steps. "Did you rethink what I said and decide to join us?"

"No. Apparently you can't have a person committed, even your wife, against their will unless they're a danger to themselves or others. It's completely fine to believe a total fantasy."

"That's good news," Lois said dryly. "Is that all you came to tell me?"

"Don't you see you need help?" he asked pleadingly.

"I get that it's hard for you to swallow, but if you could stay out of the way until this gets sorted out, that'd be great."

He looked past her and saw Clark and Chloe. He noticed that they were regarding him warily. "She's pulled you all into her lunacy."

"Or maybe she's pulled us out of the lunacy," Chloe said softly. "Is it so hard to believe you're married to me?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "That's not it. I would happily be married to you."

"And probably wishing he was," Lois interjected.

His jaw clenched, but relaxed when he focused on Chloe. Finally, he threw his hands up in surrender. "Fine. I'll play along in this little game and then you'll all see the madness of it."

"We could use the help," Clark said amiably.

"I don't even want to talk to you," he said, giving him the cold shoulder. "I left my cell in the car. I'll contact the league and see who I can find that might be able to help even if it only proves I'm right."

"That would be so helpful," Chloe said with a smile. He gave her an answering smile that bordered on flirtatious.

When he came back in, Oliver looked almost smug. "Seems I'm not the only one upset by this turn of events. There is one angry lady outside, and she's holding a baby."

"Lana," Clark said with a groan. He'd really been hoping to avoid the dramatics, but it didn't seem that was going to be possible.


	23. Chapter 23

Clark looked to Lois.

"You're on your own," she replied, reading his thoughts in a way that should have proved to Oliver the years they had spent together.

He figured that. Plus, he wouldn't have wanted to cause her any more stress than she was already feeling with the baby.

He stepped outside. Lana's angry tears said it all. "Kate told me when I called for you."

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way. I know what it looks like, but it turns out we're not really married, and that's not my son."

"Are you implying I cheated on you?" she said her voice even more shrill than before.

"No, I'm implying we were never even together. I know it sounds crazy, but you know how Smallville is."

"I thought all the weird stuff was done."

"I thought so too, but I guess I just can't escape it, and I'm starting to accept that. I guess weird and I go together."

"That's one way to describe her," Lana said bitterly, looking toward the house.

"That woman in there is the love of my life and the only one who sees me as I really am, all of me. She predicted this life a long time ago and somehow it came true through magic or advanced technology, but deep down you had to know that something was off with us."

"Yes, but what else is new? You know I'm the one who made the right prediction." At his confusion, she continued, "You and her."

He'd scoffed that day, but a seed had been planted the day he met Lois Lane. "Yes, you did,"

"I wonder if I found someone." She was less angry and more downcast now.

"I'm not sure Lois knows, but it looks like you did," he said, referring to the baby.

"I've got to get out of this town," she said, regaining a little of her former irritation.

"If it makes you feel any better, I think you did."

She muttered all the way to the car. He wondered if his mother knew about any of this and what she was going to think.

When he went back in, Lois was on the couch with her feet propped up and Chloe and Oliver had left the room.

"That was fast," she remarked.

"Yeah. And more drama-free than I expected."

"A little too fast if you ask me," she said, going to the window. "Do you think she's plotting something?"

Clark laughed. "I think like me she lived in Smallville too long and is used to the unexpected."

"I suppose." In typical Lois-fashion she suddenly switched the subject entirely. "Can you answer me something that's been bugging me?"

"If I can."

"Don't worry about hurting my feelings. I already know you aren't in love with her. Did you kind of, sort of enjoy being normal with her? Or I don't know being equals with her? It seems like that was the only times you two ever got together."

"I guess it's what I thought I wanted and what I thought I had to have, but make no mistake, I never thought of you as anything less than an equal."

She smiled absent-mindedly, knowing he referred to their war of wits. "I mean do you wish we had a normal life together? I know you don't remember our actual life together, but is this small-town life what you always wanted?"

He realized she wasn't jealous of Lana so much. She just wanted to know if she'd made him take up the superhero mantle and move to the city and whether he could really be happy with that.

"Lois, I could live in Metropolis or Smallville. I could be a farmer or a reporter. A superhero or an average man. I wouldn't care as long as I was with you because life with you would always be an adventure."

He knew he'd given the right answer because her eyes lit up, and he meant what he said with all his heart.

She threw her arms around him and kissed him soundly. He got lost in the kiss with her. It was the only time his super senses seemed to stop working entirely. He couldn't hear anything but the beat of her heart and her soft moans.

"Could you not kiss my wife in front of me?" Oliver's disgruntled voice sliced through the moment.

They pulled away out of respect for his continued reality problems, but they were still smiling lovesick smiles at each other.

Chloe had been bringing him up to speed with the situation. "So if your appointment is tomorrow at 3:00 in Russian time," he said, "what are you still doing here? You do realize that it takes almost twenty-four hours to get to Russia from here, don't you?

Lois looked at Clark. "We know of a very direct flight."

Oliver snorted. "Even the most direct flight from Kansas is going to take awhile. I already have them preparing the jet."

"Actually I was thinking of taking a more private flight," Lois said.

"More private than a private jet? Don't be ridiculous. The four of us will go to Russia together and then we'll see what's what."

"Oh, joy. This will be fun." Lois shot him a get-us-out-of-this look.

He shrugged because he didn't see a way out of this, but with the murderous looks Oliver was shooting him, he was grateful he was invulnerable.


	24. Chapter 24

They were on their way to the airport. Lois snorted and nudged Clark as she pointed toward the farmhouse. His clothes made a colorful display scattered across the lawn. "Not quite as okay with everything as she led you to believe, is she?"

"I guess not. Though maybe that was when she first talked to Kate?"

"You give people too much credit sometimes. But if I were in her shoes and found out I lost you to another woman, I wouldn't just throw your clothes out, I'd set them on fire."

He grinned. "I believe it. Good thing neither one of us has to worry about that."

"Are they always like this?" Oliver mumbled to Chloe who rode beside him in the front.

"Always."

The tension on the plane was easier even though Lois sat by Clark again. Mostly because it was night, and they all fell asleep fairly quickly.

"Please, make sure you are buckled as we begin our descent," the pilot said over the intercom, waking them up.

"Why are we making an unscheduled stop?" Lois asked, knowing there was no way they could be in Russia after just a few hours.

"Because I asked him to," he said, avoiding the question.

She watched as they went below the clouds to an oddly shaped metal building.

"We're at the league headquarters," she said, recognizing the fancy building that was a combination of alien technologies. It was only missing the Kryptonian influences for obvious reasons in this reality. "Why?"

"If we're not married, how do you recognize it?" Oliver challenged. "Only superheroes and their spouses are allowed to lay eyes on it."

"I'm the most resourceful reporter on the Planet. I have my ways."

He didn't buy it. She didn't know why she didn't just tell him. It's not like he didn't already know past the created masquerade, and though he didn't have as pristine a reputation for respecting life as Clark did, she didn't think he would run out and find some green kryptonite the minute he knew. She supposed it just seemed like unnecessary complications when he would know again the minute things went back to normal.

"You still haven't answered my question," she said to him. "Why are we here?"

"I told you I'd get a superhero who could help us. I know the perfect one. You all can wait here." He left before anyone had much of a chance to object.

"He can be so infuriating sometimes. No offense, Chloe." In the midst of her annoyance, there was elation as she felt moving for the first time. "Clark, feel! The baby's moving."

He put a hand on her stomach, feeling the gentle kicks. The sense of wonder expressed on his face made her happy. With his false set of memories, she had wondered if he would feel like "been there, done that", but he acted as if feeling a baby kick was a first for him.

They were still oohing and ahhing over it when Oliver returned.

"Sorry to interrupt your moment, but I have a friend here, Martian Manhunter." He watched them closely as if he expected them to be nervous by that announcement.

"Or just J'onn," Martian Manhunter put in.

He looked like a normal man. If Chloe and Clark were surprised that he didn't look more like what they thought aliens from Mars must look like, they didn't show it. Of course, in his true form, he was green.

"Oliver has assessed me on your situation. With you permission, I would like to search your minds to verify the truth of it."

Lois agreed immediately. Chloe agreed hesitantly. Clark was less onboard and didn't answer at all. "He already knows. His memories have been tampered with too, but he can be trusted with your secret."

Because Clark trusted Lois, he agreed.

It didn't take him long to report his findings. "It is as they say, the paths to your and their memory have been altered and changed, but not Lois'. I suspected someone had been messing with my mind, but I see now it wasn't just me. I'm interested in finding the being who can so globally tamper with the mind and the physical world."

"We all are," Clark said. "We'd be happy to have you join us."

The plane took off again, and Lois couldn't help notice how glum Oliver appeared and how silent he was on the whole matter. She met him at the bar in the back of the plane when he went for a glass.

"Come to rub in how wrong I was?" he asked.

"I wouldn't do that. I might rub it in when I beat you at beer pong but not over something so serious."

"Thanks," he said, taking a long drink.

"Believe me, we gave the whole romance thing a try. Twice. We just weren't suited for each other. We make much better friends. And you would know that if you remembered."

"But you and that guy are suited?"

"Like peanut butter and jelly. Different but complementary. And you and Chloe are the same way. If you gave her just a few minutes, you'd see it. You'd feel it."

He saw the sense in her words and went over to talk to Chloe, and Lois bit her lip in worry. She hadn't told either one of their son, Jonathan, so they wouldn't worry. She was doing enough worrying about his whereabouts for the both of them.


	25. Chapter 25

"I almost forgot how cold Russia is," Lois said, pulling the zipper to her coat higher and stepping off the plane.

"Are you warm enough?" Oliver asked Chloe almost nervously. He was trying to overcome the programming, and she nodded appreciatively.

J'onn was rather quiet. Maybe he was trying to get past the block in his mind to his real memories.

Oliver had already hired a car to take them around from the plane. The timing couldn't have been better as by the time they drove over to the Russian White House, it was time for the appointment though she would have much preferred to fly here with Clark, so she would have been without the crick in her neck from sleeping on the plane.

It took three checkpoints to get inside. The hall was grand, the hallways less so, but the door to the prime minister's office was gilded in gold.

"We can't all go in there," Lois said. "I made the appointment, so I'll go. And Clark. I can get by with a plus one."

Only Oliver looked a little disgruntled, but not as irritated as before confirming that the story was true; it was more that he hated being left out than jealous.

The prime minister was an aging man who regarded them a little suspiciously though he shook their hands. "Lois Lane. I hope you are not here in Moscow to delve into-how would you Americans say it-hot topics? I'm not looking for bad press."

"Trust me. I have more important things to worry about at the moment than what's going on in Russia. I actually have a few questions that only you can answer."

"Who is this?" the prime minister said, squinting at him as if he were a spy.

"My partner, Clark Kent."

"Great. Another American reporter. I am so lucky, " he said, his heavy accent dripping with sarcasm.

"You'll like him. He's the nice one," Lois said with a wry smile as she took a seat.

He and the prime minister followed her example by taking their seats.

"Actually, Prime Minister, you can relax," she said. "I'm playing nice too. You're not the one on the hot seat. We're here for another reason."

"Oh?" he said, folding his hands on his desk. He played calm, but his tense posture said he wasn't."

"We wish to discuss your nephew," Clark said before she made the man squirm anymore.

"I have no nephew," he said, looking back and forth between them.

"Are you sure?" Lois asked, turning suspicious herself. "Or are you trying to cover up for him?"

"Of course I'm sure. One would have to have a sister or brother for that in law or blood. I have neither. And if I had, I certainly wouldn't forget it."

"That's not what our source revealed. It said that he and you were related."

"Then I'm afraid your source is misinformed, but I may be of service if I knew the name of this so-called nephew."

"His name was-is Mikhail Mxyzptlk," Clark said. "He was an exchange student in Smallville, Kansas back in the early 2000s."

"His first name is Russian, but I have never heard of the man. Certainly if he has committed any crime while in the States and is truly a citizen, we will punish him to full extent of the law."

"I'm not sure they make laws against what he has done, but we thank you for your time, Prime Minister," Clark said.

"They definitely should though," Lois mumbled as Clark helped her to her feet by holding her good hand.

"This is the easiest, shortest interview I've ever had with the Press," the prime minister said. "Please, enjoy Russia, and if there is anything else I can do, do not hesitate to call my office."

"Think he was lying?" Lois asked once they were out of the office.

"No, his breathing and heart rate were both very normal."

"Yeah, me neither." Her upward sigh made her bangs flutter adorably.

They made a phenomenal team, which he'd known. They'd teamed together a lot that first year in Smallville, everything from working together to solve Chloe's disappearance to finding Chloe a great birthday present. It was nice to see the years hadn't changed that and even sharpened it.

"What did you find out?" Chloe asked right away.

"That Mikhail is not a real person, or if he is, he was living under an assumed identity," Lois said. "I think he was our fifth dimension friend."

"He must have been a hologram or something like it," Chloe concluded.

"No, I would've known if he was a hologram," Clark argued.

"You forget fifth dimension technology is far above even Kryptonian technology. Even with powers from the yellow sun, he could fool your senses," J'onn said.

"Kryptonian what?" Oliver asked. "What's this about the sun?"

"There's no time for explanations," Lois said, brushing off his question. "We have to focus on finding Mxyzptlk."

"Or I can find you," said Mxyzptlk himself.

It was strange. He didn't look exactly like Mikhail. He was much shorter and floating in the air for one thing, but there was enough resemblance about him that it was obvious they were indeed one and the same.

"Clever little group, aren't you?" he asked , breaking their stunned silence.

They all cast their eyes around the busy hallway where workers and visitors were going about their day.

"Don't worry. No one can see me right now but you five." He looked very pleased with himself. Amused, in fact.

"So you finally deign to show yourself," Lois said.

"I'm bored with this reality," he said still grinning. "I've decided to let you play the next level."

It was like he'd suspected from the last visit: this was all one big game to him more than a chance to hurt them. It had no doubt been his idea of a lark in high school too, easily manipulating people like puppets, but he'd topped it this time. "You are sick. You should go back where you came from."

"Where would be the fun in that? I was in the neighborhood a few days ago, and I happened to hear your wife talking in her sleep, and I thought what would she do if her little prediction actually came true. I couldn't resist. I thought my enjoyment was spoiled when she got people to believe her, but I think it'll be even more comical to watch you all try to trick me. It won't be easy I assure you."

They finally had a face with the voice, but he was right. How in the world were they going to get him to say his name backward, especially since he knew that was their mission?


	26. Chapter 26

Mxyzptlk was nothing if not true to his word. He remained visible on the whole way back to Kansas to the point of irritation.

"Knock knock," Lois said dryly about halfway there.

"Oh, goody, I love knock knock jokes," Mxyzptlk said. "Who's there?

"Kltpzyxm."

He laughed merrily. "Clever but not clever enough."

That was the highlight. They were stumped on how to send him and his fake reality back to the fifth dimension, and they couldn't talk about it with him there, but they were all thinking about it.

The last person in the world he expected to meet them at the airport was his mother. "I heard from Mrs. Fisher that you took off in a private plane yesterday but your plane had radioed you'd be landing soon, so here I am. Lana's moving out."

"Not even a hello?" he asked. It was never fun getting chewed out by your mom at any age. Why couldn't Mrs. Fisher have minded her own business? "Uh, yeah. She probably is."

She saw Lois standing behind him. The rest of the team had all had the good sense to back up out of earshot except Mxyzptlk, who was enjoying his ringside seat, but his mom couldn't see him.

"I don't suppose I have to ask why," she continued.

He looked back at Lois. "I don't suppose you do." He knew his mom. She'd raised him with traditional values like honoring your vows and putting your family first. There was no way she was going to be cool about this.

"And the baby's yours?" she asked.

"Yes." He could have lied. He probably should have lied.

"Can't say I approve of how things happened," she began.

"I wouldn't expect you too," he interrupted, getting ready to explain the circumstances the best he could as fast as he could.

"Let me finish, but they have happened, and whatever happens you will always be my son, and Lois, I will always love you like a daughter. I just wish your getting together would have been less messy and more timely."

"Funny you should mention that. It was less messy-"

"Well-" Lois started to say, but Clark cut her off with that stern Kent look.

He turned back to his mother. "We did things the right way: marriage then baby and no extramarital affairs. It's just there's someone you can't see right now messing with our personal histories, but we're fixing it." He looked up at the gleeful Mxyzptlk. "Or trying anyway."

His mother nodded as if he'd just told her he had to run to the grocery store. Shock from these revelations had worn off sometime after about the fiftieth meteor freak or so. Though she had never been the type to get too ruffled by the strange. He doubted any other mother in the world could have handled herself with such aplomb when her son developed powers and brought the strange into her life. "Can I do anything to help?"

"Thanks, Mrs. K," Lois said. "We may have to take you up on that offer before it's over."

"Don't worry, Mom. I don't think he's dangerous. More of a pest really."

"And here I thought you cared," Mxyzptlk kidded.

After hugging them both, she left them in the airport lounge to plan.

"So the elephant in the room," Oliver began. "Or the imp. What are we going to do about it?"

"Yes, what are you going to do about it?" Mxyzptlk asked, enjoying that he was bugging them and almost making them wish he was invisible again.

"I think we should go to the Planet," Chloe volunteered. "It's got a better computer than I have at home."

"Well, if a nice computer is all you want," J'onn said, "at headquarters, we have the best-"

"I've always wanted to see where the legendary League meets," Mxyzptlk added.

"No Chloe's right," Clark said, feeling suddenly inspired. "The Planet is where we should go."

Lois didn't argue, but she did say, "I've got no objection. I do my best brainstorming there. Maybe we should try to get on with life as normally as possibly until we figure this out."

He was sure she was trying to throw Mxyzptlk off guard and not being accepting of the situation in any form or fashion. The fact that Chloe, Oliver, and J'onn tagged along demonstrated she didn't think of it as just another day at work.

Perry White came out of his office to greet them. Lois' pass had gotten them all upstairs, no questions asked, but the barrage of questions were about to come.

"Lois, I didn't expect you in today, and I certainly didn't expect you to bring an entourage with you."

"This is Oliver Queen."

"Yeah, I've met your husband," Perry said, earning Mxyzptlk's laughter and Lois' annoyance.

"And this is my cousin," Lois said, taking a deep breath, "Chloe Sullivan. We're catching up."

"Nice to meet you," he said though his expression still said, _What the heck is going on?_

"And this is John Jones. He's been useful in a recent trip to Russia with a visit to the prime minister."

"An informant, okay. I'm with you, so far. Though I'm not sure why you brought your family reunion to work."

"I have my reasons. And this is Clark Kent."

"Ahh, this man I do know," he said, shaking his hand vigorously. "He saved my life when I paid a visit to Smallville."

"And you offered him a job if should ever need one," she said proving she was familiar with the story.

"Okay. I suppose he was with you on your trip? Have him write me up an article on your interview with the prime minister, and the job's as good as his."

They gathered around her desk after Perry went into his office. He had shook his head the whole way, probably still wondering if she needed more mental health days. They made quite the spectacle.

J'onn as if reading his mind, and he probably was, provided a distraction. "You've got us beat. You must be proud."

"Oh, I am.! I am!" he answered. J'onn had zeroed in on the trickster's weakness. He liked bragging about his accomplishments.

"I take it this isn't the first time you've done something like this," J'onn said.

"Oh, no. Why I remember the first time," he said launching into a story.

Clark tapped her to get her attention and then motioned for them to move to a more private location. She pretended she needed something out of the supply closet, and they hid behind the opened door of the closet.

"He spies on us, right?" Clark asked.

"A fact I'm trying to forget, but yes."

"So, let him spy. We'll work on the article together, act like he's annoying us by reading it, and poof I type in his name backward."

She grabbed the sides of his face and kissed him. "Clark, you're a genius. I knew there was a reason I married you. I hope the baby has your brains."

He blushed. Mostly because another reporter was watching. Fortunately, he hadn't heard her whispered praise.

"So I'm an affectionate person," she said with a shrug. "I kiss all my new coworkers like that."

"I hope not," Clark mumbled as they moved back to the desk.

"Do you mind moving the stories of your exploits over somewhere else," Lois asked as if they'd been sitting there the whole time.

Clark open the word program and typed out the first sentence. "The prime minister and his cabinet are working hard in Moscow at this time of year but not too hard to consent to an interview."

Lois started to read it out loud, but Clark shushed. "It's my first article, at least that I can remember. I don't want it read out loud. What if it's not any good?"

The bait worked like a charm. He came and hovered over their shoulders as he read out the whole sentence. They acted as if they were trying to block him with their shoulders, which only encouraged him.

"Appointed in 2016," Mxyzptlk read with speed and excitement.

"Go away," Clark said.

"Can't you just agree to go back where you came from and leave us alone for like two seconds?" Lois asked.

"Cabinet member, Nikolai Kltpzyxm- oh, drat!"

And just like that, he disappeared.


	27. Chapter 27

And that wasn't the only thing to disappear. Only he and Lois were left standing around her desk. They hugged each other at their obvious success.

Perry came out of his office and barked, "Lane, Kent! What are you two standing around for? Be mushy on your own time clock. We've got a paper to put out."

If they were unsure things were back to normal, that cinched it.

"You remember everything?" she asked Clark when he'd gone back into his office.

"Every nightmarish detail. Thank goodness you're not a clairvoyant."

"I mean your real memories."

"That too," he said, embracing her and kissing her, despite the fact they weren't on their own time clock.

"I guess we better call the others to make sure everything is back to normal for them too."

They divided the list. Lois called Chloe, Oliver, and Lana. Clark called his mother and J'onn. No one even remembered the alternate reality but Clark and Lois. They reasoned maybe it was because they were Mxyzptlk's intended targets.

"I did learn something interesting when I talked to Lana," Lois said.

"Oh?"

"She met a man in Africa. They just welcomed a son."

"Good for them. That explains it, and I'm glad he's not without a father."

"I would've sworn the baby looked like you. I almost expected him to be another part of the fantasy. I guess most babies have blue eyes when they're born. You'll be disappointed to know they didn't name it after you."

"That would've been kind of weird."

"I guess we better get to work before Perry comes back out and has a conniption." She was smiling though, glad to have her own life back.

sss

"You're due any day now. We have to pick a name," Clark said, holding a thick book of baby names.

"In the other reality, you seemed quite fond of the name Clark Jr., assuming it's a boy."

"That was all from your demented mind if you'll remember, not any sort of reality," he said. "Besides, I could never name a child after myself. You effectively ruined that for me if I had been so inclined."

"Yeah, you're right. It's too special a name to go spreading around."

"We could name it Lois Jr. if it's a girl," he teased.

"One Lois is enough in any household," she said, propping up her swollen ankles on the coffee table.

"Amen, " he said as he sat down on the arm of the chair, wearing a grin that earned him a playful punch.

"We could name the baby Kltpzyxm as insurance for the future," she suggested.

"Can you imagine a kid trying to learn to spell that in kindergarten? Our child and his teacher would hate us forever."

"At least he'd never meet another with his name."

"Really, we need to get serious. It's becoming the zero hour." He opened up the book. "What about Theodore?"

"No child of mine is going to be named after a chipmunk. Keep looking."

"How about Oakley? He's not likely to find a lot of Oakleys in his class either."

"That's just begging for the other kids to beat him up. Maybe we should ask your mom. She did help us come up with a name for Shelby that we both liked. I don't know. Maybe it'll come to us when we see his or her face for the first time."

"Yeah, maybe you're right."

She bent over as a contraction hit her. "Which may come sooner than you think. Time to get to the hospital, Smallville."

sss

A few hours later found them with a healthy baby girl.

"No, Clark Jr. is definitely not going to work," Lois said as she held their daughter in her arms, who had the sweetest, scrunched up face he'd ever seen and a tuft of dark hair.

"I guess not."

"What about Lara Martha Kent?" Lois asked.

He had held onto the baby book all throughout the birth. He looked it up to make sure Lara was suitable for Earth. They didn't need a Kryptonian name giving them away. He found it. "Lara means cheerful, happy in Greek."

"That makes it even more perfect."

She was right. This one of the happiest days in his life and the melding of his biological mother's name with his mom's name showed that he accepted both of his heritages. "Mom will be pleased."

"I couldn't think of anyone I'd want to honor more: Lara for giving me you and your mom for turning out such a wonderful son and mothering me when I needed it. Where is your mom?"

"She went to get some doughnuts. She figured we'd be hungry since it's already after 10:00."

"God bless that woman. Would you like to hold your daughter?"

He did, but he was nervous. What if he didn't feel all fatherly after holding her? Nonetheless, he couldn't put it off forever, so he put out his arms.

He relaxed almost immediately as he felt an instant connection. He loved her with every fiber of his being, and he would do anything in the world to protect her.

"She's going to grow up one loved and happy little girl," Lois said. "And we're going to live happily ever after."

"Is that another Lois Lane prediction?" he teased.

"It's a promise."

The End


End file.
